el leon humano
by ironic97
Summary: el chico debera vivir una gran experiencia para encontrar su lugar en el mundo
1. Chapter 1

**Borron y cuenta nueva, lo pondré todo en español desde el principio para que no se vea raro**

**Capitulo 1**

**Nuestra historia comienza en un lugar nevado por el norte del mundo, para ser mas exactos un, una pequeña ciudad, un lugar llamado Orange en el año de 1956, pero nuestra historia se centra en un muchacho llamado JACE, un joven de 14 años de edad con un pasado triste pero no tan lejano.**

**El había nacido y vivido en orange durante lo que lleva de su vida, disfrutaba estar mucho con sus padres, unas personas sumamente amorosas y gentiles y que además lo amaban. Y así fue durante 7 años de su vida asta un terrible día en que todo cambio.**

**Una mañana de invierno poco antes de celebrar navidad sus padres salieron para ir a comprar los regalos de su pequeño niño, pero no sin antes despedirse de el:**

**Mamá -horita volvemos jace pórtate bien en lo que no estamos.**

**Jace bajo las escaleras del segundo piso de su casa para despedirse de sus padres pero no sin antes hacer las preguntas que todo niño les hace a sus padres:**

**Jace – a donde van papá?**

**Papá – a ningún lado campeón, pórtate bien como ya te dijo tu madre.**

**Jace – esta bien papá.**

**Sus dos papas se le acercaron , su mamá se agacho para darle un beso y su papá un cálido abrazo, luego de esto sus papas se acercaron a la puerta y antes de salir a traves de ella le dijeron que sea un buen niño y que nunca cambiara. Ambos salieron y se subieron a su coche pero no sin antes despedirse de jace mientras se miraban mutuamente por la ventana y el nada mas vio como se alejaban en su auto.**

**Al caer la noche jace yacía en su cuarto jugando con sus muñecos en especial con un león de peluche que se lo habían regalado sus padres cuando nació y que había sido su compañero desde siempre ya que el no era muy sociable con los demás niños. De repente oyó que golpearon la puerta de enfrente y el bajo corriendo muy emocionado de ver a sus padres nuevamente pero , no eran ellos, eran un par de policías , y uno de ellos se le acerco:**

**Policía- chico tienes que ser fuerte con lo que te voy a decir.**

**Jace solo se quedo con una mirada de duda.**

**Policía- tus padres sufrieron un accidente de regreso a casa debido a la nevada, su coche patino y cayo al lago congelado, no lograron salir a tiempo**

**Jace solo se quedo con una mirada de horros mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas debido al a tremenda noticia que lo agarro por sorpresa y subió corriendo a su habitación mientras gritaba:**

**Jace- no es cierto! no es cierto! Santa no les traerá regalos por tremenda mentira!**

**Los policías solo se quedaron viendo como el pequeño subía las escaleras directo a su habitación, y jace entrando directo solo tomo a su león de peluche y se arrojo a su cama para llorar hasta quedarse dormido.**

**A la mañana siguiente una mujer de una casa hogar para niños sin padres toco a su puerta para explicarle mas lentamente lo que había pasado, jace lo entendió rápidamente y supo que todo pasa por alguna razón y que no todos estamos aquí para siempre ya que desde mas pequeño sus padres le habían enseñado todo esto por si algún día pasaba algo y el fuera valiente y lo superaba, pero como todo pequeño niño eso le dejo un marca en su corazón.**

**La señora del a casa hogar se llamaba Helen, tenia alrededor de 50 años, una señora que creía en los milagros místicos de la naturaleza y le dijo que con ella el estaría seguro, debido a que no se conocían mas familiares de jace por ninguna parte. Helen ayudo a jace a empacar sus pertenencias mas valiosas y una vez acabado esto se fueron a la casa hogar, al día siguiente fue el funeral de sus padres ya que eran queridos en la comunidad, todos miraba con tristeza a jace y trataban de animarlo , al finalizar el funeral jace junto con Helen fueron a la casa hogar.**

**Ahí permaneció 7 años, hablaba con los niños pero no tanto como para ser amigos a si que fue solitario.**

**Volvamos a la época actual, ya se iban a cumplir 7 años del fatal accidente a los padres de jace, se aproximaba la navidad y para todos era la mejor época del año pero no para el ya que sus padres murieron poco antes de navidad.**

**El estaba viendo por la ventana del tercer piso de la casa, veía como caía la nieve desde el cielo, mientras recordaba el pasado de su vida cuando de repente una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos: **

**Helen- todos a comer!, ya esta la cena!**

**Todos los chicos bajaron corriendo las escaleras para comer la rica cena que hacían antes de navidad, al pasar los platos una de la señoras que trabajaba ahí vio que había un lugar vacio en la mesa y supo que era el de jace , ya le iba a gritar desde las escaleras para que bajara a comer pero antes de hacerlo Helen la interrumpió:**

**Helen-yo me encargo**

**Señora-esta bien**

**Helen subió las escaleras confiando que iba hacer efecto sus palabras en jace ya que ella fue como su madre desde ese día pero pensaba que el ya no era un niño ya había crecido y sabia como iba a responder, así que subió y entro al cuarto y dijo:**

**Helen- jace ya es hora de comer**

**Jace- no tengo hambre-mientras volteaba a ver la ventana.**

**Helen-jace baja tienes que comer.**

**Jace- ya te dije que no tengo hambre- con una voz más fuerte**

**Helen- jace es importante que comas tu cuerpo lo necesita para funcionar bien**

**Jace- que no entiendes que no tengo hambre! Déjame solo, como siempre lo he estado**

**Helen no se iba a callar por la forma en que jace le hablo**

**Helen-esa no es la forma de hablar jovencito!**

**Jace- que solo me dejes solo! no tengo un lugar en este mundo y nunca lo tendré!**

**Helen-todos tienen un lugar en este mundo y algún día lo encuentran todos- eso lo dijo mientras salía de la habitación de jace y cuando se alejo de su habitación se dijo:**

**Helen- por favor espíritus ayúdenlo a encontrar su lugar en este mundo de la forma que sea**

**Jace no dijo nada y solo se acostó en su cama con su león de peluche y se quedo dormido.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Ya pada la media noche jace yasia dormido en su cama dormido como roca, pero en su sueño no estaba tranquilo , se soñaba con sus padres pero de repente desaparecían y el gritaba por ellos hasta que una voz le dijo:**

**Voz-tu eres el chico que dice no tener un lugar en este mundo, no es asi?**

**Jace(con miedo)- si**

**Voz- pues eso es mentira, todos tenemos un lugar en el mundo y tu lo vaz a encontrar por la fuerza**

**Jace- quiero ver que lo intentes!-retando a la voz pero esta no le contesto.**

**De repente vio como cayo un rayo y de la nada estaba viendo la sabana africana desde el cielo,de repente oyo un rugido y al darse vuelta vio un león muy grande que se hiba a abalanzar sobre el pero el salió corriendo y ya no estab en el aire estaba en suelo de la sabana corrió y corrió pero al voltear el león estaba pisando sus tobillos y al ver nuevamente al frente para ver a donde se dirigía había un acantilado y se detuvo justo antes de caer al vacio al ver otra vez hacia atrás el león prácticamente estaba sobre el, el con mucho miedo se quedo paralizado , de repente en el borde que estaba parado se rompió y cayo.**

**Mientras el caia vio como sus manos se transformaban en patas, le salia cola y pelo hasta convertirse en un león mientras una tormenta lo rodeaba con sus rayos y sus truenos, mientras caia ya como un león adulto joven veía como el piso de la sabana se acercaba a el , y el al piso, para ser mas exacto a un árbol en media de la nada, y justo antes de chocar en el piso todo se puso negro.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Mientras jace tenia ese loco "sueño" en las tierras del reino se había creado una tormenta de la nada lo que les pareció raro a sus habitantes en especial al rey kovu, la reina kiara, la princesa akira, los ex reyes simba y nala, rafiki y zazu. Todos se preguntaban por que se origino esa misteriosa tormenta esa noche.**

**A la mañana siguiente como era de costumbre todos los miembros de la manada se levantaron temprano, zazu como siempre dio los buenos días a los reyes y partió a averiguar las ultimas noticias en el reino luego de averiguar algunas noticias vio a lo lejos un león joven bajo un árbol, zazu de inmediato regreso a la roca del rey para avisar a todos y sobre todo a kovu y kiara ya que no se sabe lo que pueda hacer ese forastero.**

**Al llegar a la roca del rey y presentarse ante los reyes les dijo como preocupación:**

**Zazu-señor! Señor! Hay un forastero en las tierras del rey!- kovu volteo a verlo**

**Kovu- en que parte esta este forastero?**

**Zazu-por las fronteras bajo un árbol mi señor, hay que ir a investigar.**

**Kovu convoco a 5 leonas a su reina y a su hija ya que esta podía aprender algo de esta experiencia, así que partieron al encuentro con el misterioso león guiados por un ave, aunque tardaron un largo rato en llegar por fin vieron al forastero bajo ese árbol.**

**Al acercarse kovu al forastero mientras las leonas se ponían en una posición de ataque por si el forastero decidía atacar, kovu se acerco al forastero y le pregunto:**

**Kovu- que quieres en mis tierras forastero?- pero este no contesto seguía dormido**

**Kovu-despierta!- pero no lo hizo y kiara se acerco**

**Kiara-creo que esta inconsciente**

**Kovu-vamonos entonces**

**Akira- papá no podemos abandonarlo las hienas se lo comerán mientras esta inconsciente aquí**

**Kovu suspirando acepto que se lo llevaron a la roca del rey para que este seguro, así que entre 2 leonas lo levantaron y se lo llevaron.**

**Llegaron ya cuando era de noche y subieron hacia la roca del rey, mientras subían las demás leonas junto con simba y nala vieron con desconfianza al forastero:**

**Simba-por que trajiste a este forastero aquí kovu?, puede ser muy peligroso**

**Kovu-solo es por esta noche akira no quería que se quedara ahí afuera en el peligro sobre todo por que esta inconsciente**

**Simba-buena decisión, y tu también akira por convencer a tu padre de cuidar al forastero**

**Akira-gracias abuelo**

**Kovu-mañana averiguaremos quien es y que quiere en el reino**

**Kiara-lo pondremos afuera de la cueva para no correr riesgos**

**Y así fue lo dejaron ahí afuera mientras era de noche, los pusieron junto a roca que estaba ahí y luego todos entraron a la cueva y se desearon buenas noches.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**A la mañana siguiente kovu, Kiara, simba, nala, akira, timon y pumba y las demás leonas salieron para ver al forastero:**

**Kovu-despierta**

**Jace(prácticamente dormido)-un rato mas Helen**

**Akira se rio de esto ya que le parecía interesante el forastero**

**Kovu entonces saco un rugido y jace se despertó de repente y para su mala fortuna cayo por un lado de la roca del rey y rodo hacia unos pequeños espinos que había debajo de la roca y se los clavo lo tuvo dos resultados, uno se despertó y el otro hizo que sacara un rugido muy fuerte por el dolor de las espinas.**

**Todos se rieron de lo que le paso a jace menos kovu el seguía serio con respecto al tema del forastero.**

**Jace se desconcertó por el rugido preguntándose a el mismo que si en verdad lo había hecho el, al tratar de quitarse una de las espinas que tenia en su mano que ahora era una pata se quedo atónito por que vio que su mano no era una mano sino una pata de león, y luego reacciono y se quito la espina de su pata de repente kovu se abalanzo sobre el:**

**Kovu-basta de juegos quien eres?**

**Jace quedo impactado debido a que podía entenderle a un león**

**Jace-me_me llamo jace**

**Kovu- y como llegaste aquí?**

**Jace- sinceramente no se como llegue aquí**

**De repente**

**Kiara-kovu, deja a nuestro invitado en paz**

**Kovu se quita de encima de jace**

**Kiara-perdona a kovu, de donde vienes?**

**Jace debido a que sabía que ellos no sabían sobre las cosas del mundo humano improviso respuesta para que sean claras**

**Jace-de Orange**

**Todos se quedaron con mirada de duda sobre el lugar que les menciona el forastero debido a que nunca habían escuchado del reino de Orange y sobre todo por el raro nombre**

**Simba- y exactamente donde queda ese reino tuyo?**

**Jace –sinceramente no lo se, ni siquiera se como llegue aquí**

**Nala-tienes familia jace?**

**Jace(agachando la cabeza mientras le escurre una lagrima por la mejilla)-por desgracia ellos murieron cuando yo era muy joven, me quedo solo**

**Simba se sorprendió al oír que el también había perdido a su familia solo que el también había perdido a su madre y no le quedo nada**

**Akira-como sobreviviste?**

**Jace- me crio una leona y en un parpadeo aparecí aquí**

**Kovu-bueno creo que ya es hora de que te vallas**

**Akira-papá por que no dejas que se quede con nosotros tal vez podría ser útil**

**Kiara-anda kovu deja que se quede un tiempo, al menos hasta que recuerde como volver a su casa**

**Kovu-esta bien, dejare que se quede con nosotros-kovu de repente mira a jace**

**Kovu-sabes cazar?**

**Jace- por desgracia no señor, nunca me enseñaron ya que no hubo la oportunidad debido a que había muchos peligros en especial para un huérfano de donde yo vengo**

**Akira- papá tal vez pueda aprender conmigo y las demás leonas**

**Kovu-esta bien akira aprenderá contigo, empezarán mañana, pero si no aprende tendrá que marcharse de las tierra del reino-voltea a ver a jace-pero si eres el culpable de que algo le pase a mi hija**

**Jace-no hace falta mencionarlo señor**

**Kovu-deja de llamarme señor, soy el rey de esta tierra y como eres nuevo tendrás que dirigirte a mí como majestad**

**Jace-si su majestad, pero antes le podía pedir un pequeño favor?**

**Kovu-cual es?**

**Jace(dándose la vuelta revelando toda una planta de espinas en el)-me ayudaría alguien a quitarme las espinas**

**Timon y pumba- esto le dejara marca**

**Simba- timon pumba pueden ayudarlo?**

**Timon y pumba- claro, okey chico aguanta la respiración**

**Timon- 1, 2, 3**

**Y quitaron los espinos de la espalda de jace, aunque claro, jace soltó un grito de dolor. Entonces kovu les pregunto a todos que quien seria el que le mostrara el reino al forastero y su hija se ofreció cortésmente a mostrarle el reino**

**Akira-jace vamos te mostrare el reino**

**Jace- ahí voy**

**Kiara-cuídate akira-y susurrándole al oído-no le quites el ojo de encima**

**Akira-no lo are mamá-volteando de reojo a jace ya que ambos tenían la misma edad y a ella le parecía lindo e interesante**

**Así que ambos bajaron la roca del rey y se empezaron a alejar de la roca del rey, al poco tiempo de caminar, no muy lejos de la roca había un pequeño estanque y jace le pidió a akira si podían beber un poco de agua, aunque en realidad lo hizo para ver como se veía en su forma de león.**

**Se acerco lentamente al estanque y se observo claramente, su melena era café claro, aunque no totalmente formada ya que era joven pero lo suficiente como para ya abandonar su tierra natal, el resto de su cuerpo era de un color naranja amarillenta un poco claro y se dijo a si mismo:**

**Jace-no me veo mal-mentalmente se lo dijo**

**Akira-en que piensas?**

**Jace-en nada**

**Así que ambos bebieron un poco de agua y siguieron caminado por las praderas, akira no se le ocurría que decirle a jace, ya que quería conversar un poco mientras caminaban por ahí:**

**Akira-así que dime jace, de donde eres exactamente?**

**Jace-bueno como ya había dicho antes de un lugar muy lejano llamado Orange**

**Akira-y como es allá?**

**Jace-bueno el lugar es muy grande, hay mucha vegetación en especial arboles, durante verano hace poco calor y en invierno frio, hay muchas colinas y valles un lugar muy lindo**

**Akira- se oye que es un lindo lugar para vivir**

**Jace(viendo el suelo con un tono de tristeza)-si lo es**

**Akira viendo la expresión de jace en su rostro sabia que algo había pasado por la mente de jace debido a la repuesta que ella le dio, y pensó que si era por lo que les había dicho antes, de que era huérfano, así que lo llevo al cañón donde simba perdió a su padre mufasa**

**Akira-ven jace te quiero mostrar algo interesante**

**Jace-ok**

**Caminaron un poco y llegaron al cañón**

**Jace- por que me trajiste aquí akira?**

**Akira-por que este lugar guarda un triste historia**

**Jace-y que historia es esa?**

**Akira-la de mi abuelo simba**

**Akira-mi abuelo me conto que cuando era joven, un cachorro para ser exacto, el era muy unido a su padre mufasa, pero tenia un tio llamado scar que lo odiaba por que el no era el rey, mi abuelo era muy curios y siempre estaba con mi abuela nala.**

**Un día scar ideo un plan para matar al rey, y ese plan se llevo acabo en este lugar, junto con las hienas provocaron una estampida y usaron a mi abuelo de carnada para que así ambos murieran , al salvar a mi abuelo mi bisabuelo perdió la vida y mi abuelo escapo ya que scar le dijo que lo iban a ver como un asesino en el clan.**

**Jace-que feo**

**Akira- si lo se. Bueno continúo**

**Akira-huyo por un tiempo y se alejo lo mas que pudo del reino hasta que cayo desmayado, al despertar se encontró como timon y pumba y ellos lo criaron hasta que se hizo adulto, un día a pumba se lo intentaron comer pero mi abuelo simba lo defendía de la leona que resulto ser nala mi abuela y ella junto con rafiki lograron que entrara en razón mi abuelo para que volviera a salvar el reino ya que scar lo había destruido.**

**Jace-por que me cuentas esto?**

**Akira-Para as poder abrir tu corazón y que me respondas**

**Jace-responder que?**

**Akira-sobre tus padres, que fue los que les sucedió?**

**Jace-bueno , la verdad no quiero hablar de eso**

**Akira-por favor**

**Jace-apenas te conozco, no compartiré mis historias más personales con un desconocido**

**Akira-pero yo te conté lo que le paso a mi abuelo**

**Jace-por que tú lo quisiste!**

**Jace nada mas se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el pasto mientras akira lo veía, ella sabia que por como había reaccionado le fue muy doloroso lo que le paso,.**

**Ya se estaba poniendo el sol así que akira decidió que ya era hora de volver y se lo anuncio a jace, y ambos se pusieron en marcha, jace iba un poco alejado de akira ya que se sentía mal por haberle gritado y ella se sentía un poco mal por tratar de entrometerse en su pasado doloroso.**

**Al llegar a la roca del rey kovu anuncio que todos debían de entrar ya para dormir, todos estaban entrando incluso jace pero kovu salto enfrente de el:**

**Kovu- tu no, tu dormirás afuera**

**Jace-si su majestad**

**A simba y a nala le había caído bien jace así que cuando pasaron le dieron un cálido "buenas noches".jace solo se alejo un poco de la entrada de la cueva y vio que tan hermoso se veía el mundo en el que se encontraba ahora, akira estaba apunto de entrar cuando jace le hablo:**

**Jace- akira**

**Akira-si jace?**

**Jace-quisiera pedirte disculpas por haberte gritado antes**

**Akira-disculpa aceptada**

**Jace-me gustaría contarte lo que le paso a mis padres**

**Akira se acerco a jace, mientras que kovu vio desde el interior de la cueva y ya los iba a interrumpir cuando simba le dijo**

**Simba-kovu deja que se conozcan**

**Kovu-pero, pero, es un extraño, que tal si es peligroso, solo quiero proteger a mi hija**

**Simba-se por lo que pasas, recuerda que paso lo mismo cuando Kiara y tú se conocieron**

**Y así nada mas ambos se acostaron en sus lugares:**

**Kiara-hiciste lo correcto cariño**

**Mientras tanto en la parte de afuera**

**Jace-veras paso hace mucho tiempo cuando yo era un "cachorro" ,yo era muy apegado a mis padres, en espacial a papá , pasaba mucho tiempo con el, jugando, aprendiendo y mas cosas.**

**Un día ambos salieron y yo me quede en casa esperando pero ellos no volvieron**

**Akira- y que fue lo que les paso?**

**Jace se detuvo a pensar que diría, ya que no podía decir que sus padres tuvieron un accidente de auto así que lo pensó cuidadosamente para que tuviera la lógica de la selva**

**Jace-pues, como vivíamos en una zona rocosa ese día la tierra tembló y unas rocas les cayeron encima, y me quede solo**

**Akira-y como lograste exactamente sobrevivir?**

**Jace-bueno me encontró Helen**

**Akira-Helen?**

**Jace-si Helen, ella me cuido, pero**

**Akira-pero que?**

**Jace- justo antes de llegar acá le grite feo y creo que herí su corazón **

**Akira-no te preocupes ella sabe que la quieres, bueno ya es hora de irse a dormir, hasta mañana- le dijo akira a jace mientras se iba a dormir**

**Jace hasta mañana**

**Akira- recuerda mañana vamos de casería así que descansa**

**Jace-igual tu**

**Y jace se echo junto a una roca para dormir mejor , y solo cerró los ojos para quedarse profundamente dormido**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Mientras tanto en Orange Helen se le hacia raro que jace no hubiera salido de su cuarto en tanto tiempo así que decidió ir a ver, subió por las escaleras, camino por el corredor hasta la habitación de jace que yacía al final y abrió la puerta:**

**Helen-jace por que no sales?**

**Y para su sorpresa jace no estaba adentro y en ninguna otra parte de la casa, y ella rápidamente se preocupo de jace así que llamo a la policía para que lo encontraran:**

**Helen-por favor oficial debe de encontrarlo**

**Oficial-señora estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, tenga paciencia**

**Helen(desconsolad)-esta bien la tendré**

**Y los oficiales partieron a su lugar de trabajo, pero Helen quedo triste, así que se fue a su recamara a descansar, se acostó en su cama mientras de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas y así fue por un corto tiempo hasta que se quedo dormida.**

**En su sueño se le apareció, o más bien escucho la misma voz que jace había escuchado en su sueño y esta voz le dijo:**

**Voz-no te preocupes por jace, esta sano y salvo**

**Halen-que le has hecho?**

**Voz-lo he enviado a buscar su lugar en el mundo, no era eso lo que querías que hiciera?**

**Helen-no creí que lo harían, regrésenmelo**

**Voz-no se puede hacer lo que has pedido**

**Helen- por que no?**

**Voz-tiene que completar su busque, encontrase para que pueda volver a donde pertenece**

**Helen-pero solo es un niño**

**Voz-Helen, tu y yo sabemos que el ya no es un niño, esta creciendo, cada día que pasa se esta volviendo en adulto**

**Helen- tienes razón, entonces lo dejare continuar**

**Ahora volvamos con jace**

**A la mañana siguiente todos ya estaban levantados menos jace, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a levantarse tan temprano, y también creyó que todo había sido un sueño y que cuando abriera los ojos estaría acostado en su cama. Akira se acerco a jace y le dijo que ya se levantara mientras le daba unos pequeños empujones con su pata. Jace reacciono a esto y abrió los entreabrió los ojos y vio aun león en otras palabras a akira y se espanto ya que creyó que el día de ayer fue solo un sueño, por el susto volvió a caer por un lado de la roca y como ayer aterrizo en los espinos y grito.**

**Akira y los demás se reían de el mientras el se decía a si mismo**

**Jace-no, no, no puede ser verdad es solo un sueño-pero debido al dolor que sentía de los espinos se convenio de que era realidad lo que estaba viviendo:**

**Jace-alguien me puede ayudar con esto otra vez?**

**Akira-timon puedes ayudarle?**

**Timon- pero claro que puedo, pumba ven te necesito conmigo**

**Pumba- claro timon**

**Y los tres(akira, timon y pumba) bajaron para encontrarse con jace**

**Timon- y bien?**

**Jace-bien que?**

**Timon-no que te habías espinado?**

**Jace- si**

**Timon-donde? Yo no veo nada**

**Jace se puso sobre dos patas para mostrar que los espinos se habían clavado en su panza, mientras akira observaba desde un lado**

**Timon-ok, esto esta peor que e l de ayer**

**Jace(adolorido)-no me digas**

**Timon-pues ya te lo dije**

**Jace-es un decir**

**Timon-un que?**

**Jace-olvídalo**

**Timon-pumba ven acá**

**pumba-si timon?**

**Timon-tengo un plan para sacarle el espino**

**Pumba-y cual es?**

**Jace-si cual es?**

**Timon-bueno, yo sujetare la planta mientras pumba te empuja hacia atrás, así que todos de acuerdo**

**Akira-si**

**Pumba-si**

**Jace-no**

**Timon-no se diga mas, manos a la obra, ok chico levántate**

**Jace levanto en sus dos patas traseras para que le quitaran la planta de espinos**

**Timon-1…2…3….!**

**Y como estaba planeado el plan timon sujeto la planta y pumba empujo, pero agarraron a jace distraído, así que al momento de hacerse para atrás y como fue de improviso reacciono sujetándose akira que estaba su lado así que ambos cayeron y akira cayo encima de jace y quedaron de frente y ambos se sonrojaron:**

**Jace-perdón**

**Akira(mientras se levantaba)-no..No importa.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Se oyó una voz que gritaba desde la parte de arriba de la roca del rey**

**Kiara-akira ya es hora de que vayas a practicar tu cacería!**

**Akira-ya voy mamá!- ella decía mientras subía a encontrarse con su madre**

**Akira-jace vamos, recuerda que tú también debes de venir a practicar**

**Jace- es cierto- y siguió a akira a la parte superior de la roca**

**Ya en la parte de arriba**

**Simba-lista para tu practica de hoy akira?**

**Akira-si abuelo**

**Kovu-cuídate akira- y susurrándole al oído- y sobre todo cuídate del forastero**

**Kiara(junto con otras tres leonas)-bueno ya es hora de irnos**

**Nala- que tengas suerte akira, y tu también jace**

**Jace-gracias majestad**

**Así que todos partieron a la práctica de caza de akira y jace, luego de caminar un rato atraves de la sabana vieron un pequeño grupo de cebras así que decidieron que serian el blanco perfecto para practicar. Las leonas le dieron unos consejos a akira para que lograra cazar algo o hacer un avance en su técnica de cacería.**

**Luego de que terminar de aconsejarle las leonas se alejaron un poco y dejaron que akira hiciera lo suyo. **

**Kiara y las demás leonas- suerte akira**

**Jace-suerte**

**Akira-gracias**

**Akira estaba muy entusiasmada mientras avanzaba hacia las cebras oculta entre la hierva, se acercaba un poco mas con cada paso(obviamente) , se acerco y se acerco mientras todos la observaban atentamente, en especial jace ya que ella era su mejor amiga y la única que había tenido en años.**

**Akira llego a una buena posición y se prepara a saltar hasta que viera la oportunidad de atacar, y no paso mucho tiempo hasta que se lanzara por una cebra, todas las cebras salieron corriendo y akira detrás de ellas, corrió rápidamente y estuvo cerca de atrapar a una que solo la rozo pero a pesar de su esfuerzo no la atrapo y se le escaparon. Ella muy decepcionada regreso con los demás pero con una cara de tristeza muy bien plasmada en su cara**

**Akira-falle madre**

**Kiara-no te preocupes lo harás mejor para la próxima**

**Leonas-si, si lo harás mejor**

**Jace-para eso siempre existe un mañana**

**Akira- gracias jace**

**Kiara- bueno vamos a buscar otra manada para practicar**

**Así que todos caminaron para divisar otra manada de práctica, y no tardo mucho en que vieran otra**

**Kiara-ok jace, es tu turno**

**Jace-que?**

**Kiara-si recuerda que si te vas a quedar con nosotros tendrá que aprender a cazar, para que seas de utilidad**

**Jace-pero es que yo no se nada- esto fue una mentirilla blanca ya que desde pequeño a jace le encantaba ver documentales con su padre sobre los leones y sabia mucho sobre ellos y unas técnicas sobre la cacería y no solo de eso también veía sobre soldados y como se camuflajeaban para hacerse parcialmente invisibles al ojo y su papa le enseño como poner en practica lo de el camuflaje**

**Akira-anda jace debes de saber tan siquiera como ocultarte, además recuerda que siempre existe un mañana**

**Jace-ok pero espérenme un segundo**

**Jace vio alrededor de donde estaban y diviso un charco de lodo así que fue a el y se sumergió en el, todos se le quedaban viendo mientras se preguntaban que que estaba haciendo. Luego de revolcarse en lodo se echo sobre un poco de arena que estaba por ahí, arranco unas plantas y se las puso en la melena y se retoco con un poco de mugre**

**Akira-pero que estas haciendo jace?**

**Jace-me estoy camuflajeando**

**Leonas-camuque?**

**Jace- en otras palabras me confundiré con el ambiente**

**Así que jace avanzo y todos le desearon suerte pero con un tono burlón por como lucia, todos estaban observando como avanzaba hacia la manada de cebras hasta que lo perdieron de vista, todos se habían sorprendido de que lo que había hecho diera resultado.**

**Avanzo y avanzo lentamente hasta que estuvo en un buen lugar para saltar y fue ahí donde lo pudieron volver a ver**

**Akira-vamos salta ya**

**Kiara- no lo presiones cariño**

**Akira- pero ni siquiera puede oírme**

**Kiara- aun así no lo presiones**

**Jace sabia que ya estaba en una buena posición pero quería presumirles que su camuflaje funcionaba a la perfecciona si que avanzo fuera de la hierva, las cebras se percataron de que un arbusto estaba caminado hacia ellas pero la curiosidad les gano así que no se echaron a correr y una se acerco hasta estar cara rama y ahí jace hizo su movida y salto directo hacia el cuello de la cebra derribándola enseguida. El grupo quedo sorprendido de que a pesar de no saber cazar y nunca a ver practicado logro atrapar a una cebra. Jace la arrastro hacia el grupo donde todos lo felicitaron**

**Akira-wow!jace no que nunca habías cazado**

**Jace-nunca lo había echo o intentado**

**Kiara- al parecer dudamos mucho de lo que te hiciste encima para que no te pudieran ver**

**Akira-si pero aun te vez gracioso**

**Jace- si lo se**

**Kiara bueno ya esta oscureciendo y ya tenemos comida para la noche, volvamos a casa**

**Jace tomo a supresa entre sus dientes y la logro echar sobre su espalda para poder hablar si alguien le preguntaba algo y que de hecho así fue**

**Akira-donde aprendiste a hacer eso**

**Jace-que?**

**Akira-eso, como lo llamaste?, ah si, camuflaje**

**Jace-aprendí un poco de mi padre**

**Akira-pues es muy efectivo**

**Jace- si lo es**

**Akira-podrías enseñarme a hacerlo bien?**

**Jace-claro**

**Mientras iban caminando y ya que cada vez iban mas cerca de la roca del rey kovu,simba,nala,timon y pumba los vieron y con comida. Estaban emocionados ya que pensaban que akira fue quien atrapo a la cebra pero lo iban a averiguar en cuanta llegaran a casa. Al llegar inmediatamente se armo la charla**

**Todos-bien hecho akira atrapaste algo en tu práctica…..si bien echo**

**Kovu estoy orgulloso de ti , a pesar de aun no terminar tu entrenamiento lograste capturar algo**

**Akira- gracias papá, pero…..**

**Kovu-pero que?**

**Kiara-ella no fue quien lo atrapo, fue jace**

**Todos-jace?**

**Simba-y exactamente como lo atrapo, ya que nos había dicho que nunca le habían enseñado a cazar?**

**Akira-pues primero se puso lodo encima**

**Todos-lodo?, y , eso para que?**

**Akira- a eso voy, bueno luego se puso plantas encima y todos nos reímos cuando se alejo para cazar**

**Jace-oye nunca mencionaste que se rieron de mí**

**Akira-si, perdón por no mencionarlo, bueno en que iba?...a si, luego se acerco lentamente y una de las cebras por curiosidad se acerco a ver y allí fue entonces cuando ataco y la derribo al instante, dijo que lo que hizo se llama camuflaje**

**Nala-camuflaje? Y donde lo aprendiste?**

**Jace-me enseño un poco mi padre antes de morir**

**Nala-bueno hay que agradecerle a jace de que nos trajo cena extra**

**Todos-gracias jace**

**Jace-de nada**

**Nala-jace por que nos nos acompañas a cenar adentro con nosotros**

**Jace sorprendido de que lo hayan invitado parecía que todos excepto kovu confiaban en el, tal vez no plenamente pero algo es algo(eso digo yo)**

**Simba-si deberías acompañarnos, después de todo tu lo cazaste**

**Leonas-si que entre**

**Akira-por favor papi siiiiiiiiiii- lo dijo con una carita de suplica**

**Kovu(con un suspiro)-esta bien **

**Akira-gracias papá**

**Así que todos entraron a comer a gusto en la conformidad de la cueva, ya cuando era hora de dormir le permitieron a jace quedarse dentro de la cueva y lo hizo pero se durmió en la entrada de la cueva, antes de que darse dormido se le acerco akira:**

**Akira-me puedo acostar junto a ti esta noche**

**Jace-claro, si no es que te importa que aquí pegue el aire frio**

**Akira-no, no me importa**

**Así que ambos se acostaron e la boca de la cueva hasta quedarse dormidos, kovu vio esto desde su lugar pero pensó de qué jace era un buen muchacho con un pasado doloroso y que merecía tener su confianza, así que los dejos y solo se quedo dormido**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7:**

**Jace-akira….akira-mientras le daba unos empujones-despierta dormilona**

**Akira-vaya, nos ganaste a todos**

**Jace-si ya lo se, ven quiero que veas esto con migo**

**Akira-que cosa?**

**Jace-el amanecer**

**Ambos salieron de la cueva y se dirigieron hacia la parte alta de la roca del rey y se sentaron para ver el amanecer y así fue**

**Akira-vaya, se ve hermoso el amanecer desde aquí arriba**

**Jace si se ve hermoso- lo dijo mientras volteo a ver a akira y ella lo alcanzo a notar y ambos se dieron la vuelta y se sonrojaron**

**Mientras en la cueva apenas despertaban los demás y kovu despertó primero y noto que jace y akira no estaban así que se preocupo y despertó a los demás**

**Kovu-sabia que no debíamos confiar en el**

**Así que salieron gritando akira!**

**Akira y jace oyeron los gritos y miraron hacia abajo**

**Akira-aquí estoy!**

**Kovu-que haces allá arriba?**

**Akira-vine a ver el amanecer con jace**

**Kovu-estas bien?**

**Akira-si papá estoy bien no paso nada, solo venimos a ver el amanecer desde lo alto de la roca**

**A todos se les paso el susto y a pesar de lo ocurrido kovu no perdió la confianza en jace por un pequeño mal entendido**

**Jace-akira…tengo que tomar agua**

**Akira-ok**

**Jace-orita nos vemos**

**Akira- no se te olvide que me tienes que enseñar eso del camuflaje**

**Jace bajo la roca y se fue a beber agua ahí cerca, bebió y se dijo a si mismo**

**Jace-pero que me pasa?**

**Jace-por que estoy sintiendo esto por ella si yo soy un humano y ella una leona, es por la forma que he adquirido, empiezo a olvidar que soy tengo que irme que encontrar la forma de volver a casa mientras el tenia esta charla con el mismo el la roca del rey había otra**

**Kiara-he notado que pasas mucho tiempo con jace**

**Akira-no pasa nada entre nosotros-mientras se sonrojaba**

**Nala-akira.. No sabes mentir es muy obvio que desarrollas sentimientos por el… y no puedes negarlo**

**Akira-ok..Ok es cierto, es el único amigo que he tenido y obvio lo voy a querer**

**Kiara-pero los tres sabemos que no es solo amistad lo que estas sintiendo por el**

**Akira-solo es eso y ya**

**Kiara-ok..Ok te dejaremos en paz**

**Nala y kiara se fueron dejando a akira sola**

** me descubren, pero me pregunto si jace esta sintiendo lo mismo por mi?**

**Akira bajo para ir a encontrarse con jace para que le enseñara sobre el camuflaje**

**Akira-listo?**

**Jace-para que?**

**Akira-para que me enseñes lo del camuflaje**

**Jace-a si **

**Akira- entonces vámonos-y cuando estaban a punto de irse**

**Simba-y a donde van ustedes dos?**

**Akira-jace me va a enseñar sobre el camuflaje**

**Simba-tus padres saben a donde vas?**

**Akira-no, les podrías decir por mi abuelo?**

**Simba-esta bien cuídate**

**Akira-ok**

**Simba-jace, cuídala bien, confió en ti**

**Jace-si majestad**

**Simba-por favor dimee simba**

**Jace-lo hare, simba**

**Y ambos partieron hacia un buen lugar donde practicar, donde hubiera plantas arena y varios lugares para poder confundirse, caminaron un poco de tiempo hasta que dieron con un buen lugar**

**Jace-ok, aquí es perfecto**

**Jace-primero lo primero, que es camuflaje? alguna idea?**

**Akira-ocultarse?**

**Jace-si podría decirse pero es ocultarse a la vista de todos**

**Akira-a la vista de todos?**

**Jace-si, no te acuerdas que ayer estaba fuera de la hierba y aun parecía hierba?**

**Akira-si**

**Jace-ahí esta mi punto. Ahora primero lo que debes hacer es observar a tu alrededor y fijarte que tipo de plantas y colores hay en donde te vas a ocultar**

**Akira-entonces que hago primero?**

**Jace-que no pusiste atención?,fijate en tu entorno**

**Akira-esta bien**

**Jace-te fijaste bien?**

**Akira-si**

**Jace- entonces viene lo emocionante**

**Akira-enserio!**

**Jace-si, ahora busca con que camuflajearte y póntelo encima yo me daré la vuelta y grita cuando estés lista para que trate de encontrarte, entendido**

**Akira-si**

**As que akira se fue a buscar que ponerse encima, e hiso lo mismo que jace se puso un poco de lodo, arena y al final unas plantas**

**Jace(desde lejos)-ya?!**

**Akira-ya!**

**Jace-ok, ahora avanza hacia mi sin que te descubra, y para hacerlo mas fácil me daré la vuelta pero volteare a ver**

**Y jace solo se dio la vuelta y se acostó bajo la sombra de un árbol que estaba junto a un pequeño estanque, mientras que akira empezaba a cazarlo mientras se decía a si misma**

**Akira-muy bien jace, te enfrentaras a la gran cazadora akira y no podrás detenerme**

**Así que avanzo un poco y se detuvo por que jace volteo a ver de repente pero el no la vio, siguió y siguió avanzando hasta que llego a una posición para lanzarse hacia jace**

**Akira-ahora si jace**

**Así que salto directo a jace para mostrarle que es una gran cazadora, pero en el momento en que akira salto jace se movió de lugar y akira se paso derecho hacia un pequeño estanque que había ahí y se cayo directo hacia dentro y por obviedad se empapo por completa y salió los mas rápido de ahí por que no le gustaba el agua pero se le hizo extraño que jace saltara también al estanque:**

**Akira- que hice mal y por que saltaste?**

**Jace-tal vez no te vi, pero recuerda que si te puedo oír y salte por que me encanta el agua**

**Akira-así que oíste eso de que soy la gran cazadora**

**Jace-sip**

**Jace- ahora que te parece un reto?**

**Jace-sabes lo que es un reto verdad?**

**Akira-si**

**Akira- pero mejor no lo hago**

**Jace-miedo?**

**Akira-no! no tengo miedo de nada!**

**Jace-entonces por que no lo haces?**

**Akira-lo hare!**

**Jace-entonces esta echo, si no me capturas usando el camuflaje te zambullirás en el estanque de nuevo y además te embarraras de lodo**

**Akira-pero ya esta oscureciendo y va hacer frio**

**Jace-lo lamento ya aceptaste**

**Akira-pero no me dijiste lo que tenia que hacer!**

**Jace-si te hubieras esperado lo hubieras escuchado**

**Akira-pero..Pero**

**Jace-no hay peros, ahora ve**

**Así que akira se puso otra vez su camuflaje y empezó a acechar a jace y el se puso en otra parte, se fue acercando sin hacer un pequeño ruido y pensando en lo que pasaría si perdía ya que ella en verdad detesta el agua y además ir cubierta de lodo y así tendría que ir así a su casa en la frialdad de la noche.**

**Se acerco cada vez pero por los nervios no se daba cuenta de que movía la tierra pero avanzo un poquito mas hasta llegar en donde estaba jace ya estaba a punto de saltar pero seguía nerviosa `por lo de la apuesta así que salto sin pensarlo pero jace ya la había oído nuevamente y la esquivo**

**Jace-una apuesta es una apuesta así que a pagar**

**Akira-no hay otra forma de pagar?**

**Jace-no, ahora cumple con tu palabra**

**Akira-ufff,esta bien**

**Así que entro en el estanque se empapo bien y se embarro de un poco de lodo que había en el fondo**

**Jace-creo que es hora de volver a la roca, ya es de noche**

**Akira-y es enserio lo de que no me lo puedo quitar?**

**Jace-si, pero para q no t sientas sola yo también lo hare**

**Akira- no es necesario**

**Jace-claro que lo es soy tu maestro**

**Así que partieron hacia la roca del rey aunque ahí se preguntaban de donde estaban**

**Kovu-donde estará akira? Salieron hace mucho, y si les paso algo? O peor si jace le hizo algo?**

**Kiara-solo se les hizo tarde además como puedes desconfiar de jace es un buen chico, un poco excéntrico pero buen chico**

**Kovu-lo se, lose pero no crees que es demasiado rápido en que confiemos tanto en el que lo dejemos salir solo con akira**

**Así que kiara se alejo**

**Kovu-zazu!**

**Zazu-si su majestad?**

**Kovu- ve a ver que tan lejos están esos dos si**

**Zazu-claro**

**Zazu partió volando pero apenas se alejo un poco de la roca los vio que caminaban hacia ellos así que regreso para comunicárselo a kovu**

**Kovu-ya tan rápido?**

**Zazu-no están muy lejos de aquí y además ya vienen en camino**

**Regresemos con jace y akira…..**

**Jace-y bien?**

**Akira-bien que?**

**Jace-que aprendimos hoy?**

**Akira-a camuflajearse**

**Jace-si pero además de eso?**

**Akira-pues a no confiarse**

**Jace- y?**

**Akira- a escuchar y esperar**

**Jace-entonces no fue una perdida de tiempo aprendiste algo**

**Akira-si pero no me salió lo del camuflaje**

**Jace-descuida lo hiciste muy bien a pesar de que fue tu primera vez lo único que te fallo es que haces ruido**

**Akira-enserio crees que lo hice bien**

**Jace-claro**

**Mientras hablaron sobre esto llegaron a la roca del rey y subieron, varios los estaban esperando y cuando llegaron a la sima todos se quedaron viendo a akira y a jace por como lucían mientras algunos también se les escapaba una risa por ahí**

**Kiara-akira pero que te paso?**

**Akira-me confié de mis habilidades y perdí un reto contra jace**

**Jace-y esto no es nada, debieron haber visto cuando se pasó directo a un estanque**

**Simba-y tu por que estas igual?**

**Jace-para que no se sintiera sola, aunque no era parte del trato**

**Nala-que noble**

**Jace-no hay de que además no me importa estar así**

**Kovu-y sobre el estanque que paso?**

**Jace-pues estaba practicando el camuflaje y se acerco lo suficiente hacia mi pero hizo ruido y al momento de saltar para caerme encima la esquive y pasó directo aun estanque**

**Akira-pero lo mas raro es que jace también salto**

**Kiara-por que saltaste?**

**Jace-por…..**

**Akira-dijo que lo hizo por gusto**

**Kiara-por gusto?**

**Kovu-que raro normalmente no nos gusta mojarnos aunque sea de vida o muerte**

**Jace-si es que de pequeño me acostumbre a mojarme**

**Nala- bueno vayan a limpiarse ustedes dos y ya que te gusta tanto el agua por haya hay un pequeño estanque**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Así que ambos fueron a limpiarse, akira nada mas mojo muy poquito su pata y se mojo con ella para limpiarse mientras que jace solo salto al agua salpicando por completo a akira**

**Akira-jace!**

**Jace-perdon,perdón**

**Akira-aaah no esto no se quedara asi- decía mientras se agazapaba**

**Jace-akira la violencia no es necesaria-lo decía en un tono burlon mientras retrocedía**

**Akira-ahora sentirás el poder de la gran cazadora**

**Jace-primero tendrás que alcanzarme**

**Jace salió corriendo con akira siguiéndole mientras todo los veían, jace corrió a la parte posterior de la roca y subió por ella hasta quedar acorralado**

**Akira-al fin te alcance y no tienes escapatoria**

**Jace-aaaah nooo?**

**Akira-pero claro que no**

**Jace-yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso…que eso de allá!-mientras señalaba a la nada y por supuesto akira cayo en el engaño**

**Akira-que?...que? cosa?**

**Jace aprovecho esto y salto por encima de ella**

**Jace-jajajaja caíste!**

**Akira-oye! Eso no es justo**

**Jace-así es la vida- lo dijo mientras salió corriendo nuevamente y además se decía a el mismo en su cabeza**

**Jace(mentalmente)-vaya hace mucho que no me divierto así y hace mucho que no tengo un amigo en este caso una amiga**

**Se dijo y siguió corriendo solo que ahora fue a la parte delantera de la roca y subió a la cueva mientras las demás leonas los veían y nada mas por juego se acorralo a propósito para volver a engañar a akira:**

**Jace-que es eso de ella-dijo mientras señalaba nuevamente a la nada**

**Akira-enserio crees que voy a volver a caer en ese truco-mientras todos los demás si cayeron**

**Jace-mira todos los demás si cayeron**

**Akira- enserio?-mientras volteaba para ver la escena, pero reacciono que hizo exactamente lo que jace quería así que se dio la vuelta para poder ver a jace y lo único que vio fue a jace saltando por encima de ella**

**Jace-no creí que lo lograría!-mientras salía corriendo por un lado de la roca del rey**

**Akira-heeeeyyy!, no me dejes aquí!-mientras volvía a empezar la persecución**

**Luego de alejarse un poco jace ya se había cansado por tanto correr y bajaba el paso, y al ver hacia atrás nada mas vio como akira con lo ultimo de fuerza que le quedaba daba un gran salto hacia jace derribándolo instantáneamente y eso provoco que rodaran ambos mientras reían juntos**

**Akira-vaya hace mucho que no jugaba así**

**Jace-igual yo-ambos decían agitados**

**Mientras en la roca del rey en esos momentos**

**Kovu veía la escena de su hija con jace mientras pensaba que su niña ya no era una niña que ya había crecido:**

**Kiara-en que piensas?**

**Kovu-en nada**

**Kiara-tu tienes algo en la cabeza**

**Kovu-ok ok, es que me doy cuenta de que akira ya no es el cachorro que solía ser**

**Kiara-eso es muy obvio, pero por que te diste cuenta hasta ahora?**

**Kovu-desde que llego jace el ambiente lo sentido mucho mejor, con un poco mas de vida el lugar, en especial akira**

**Kiara-y no notas algo más?**

**Kuvo-si por desgracia, crees que ella sienta algo por el?**

**Kiara-como es que no te as dado cuenta de eso**

**Kovu-por que no lo quería creer, ojala no le rompa el corazón**

**De repente se oyó una risa arriba de ellos, era rafiki**

**Rafiki-y tu por que tanto dudas de el?**

**Kovu-no lo se, simplemente siento algo**

**Kiara-y exactamente que sientes?**

**Kovu-no lo se**

**Simba-lo que sientes es el apego a tu hija, yo se lo que se siente y tu lo sabes**

**Kovu-si, a de ser eso**

**Rafiki- y por que no lo conoces mejor?, tal vez así te sientas mejor?, ya que todos hemos visto y sabemos que es un buen chico además parece que lo aprecian en especial akira-dijo rafiki mientras se alejaba**

**Kovu-bueno es hora de comer…..akira jace ya es hora de comer!**

**Akira-jace ya es hora de comer vamos**

**Jace haciendo una mueca mientras no lo veía akira, ya que no le gusto mucho el sabor del antílope crudo**

**Jace(mientras se decía así mismo)-ya se que hacer-mientras se detenía**

**Akira-jace por que te detienes?**

**Jace-se me ocurrió algo, horita los alcanzo, y guárdame algo de carne la voy a necesitar-dijo mientras se alejaba**

**Akira-que vas a hacer?**

**Jace- ya lo veras**

**Jace(así mismo) hare fuego**

**Así que se fue a la parte posterior de la roca, junto una rocas, hierba seca, unas ramitas y sujeto con ambas patas una piedra mientras que con su boca sujetaba otra para así poder tallarlas y crear un chispa. Mientras akira subió para comer en la cueva donde todos se reunían**

**Kiara-y jace?**

**Akira-me dijo que horita nos alcanzaba, que iba a hacer algo**

**Nala-y exactamente que iba a hacer?**

**Akira-no lo se, me dijo que si funcionaba seria genial, habrá que esperar**

**De repente si hoyo un grito que decía-lo hice, lo he conseguido!**

**Nala-creo que es jace y que ha logrado algo, por que no vas a ver**

**Akira-claro-mientras tomaba un cacho de carne**

**Kiara-a donde llevas eso?**

**Akira-jace me dijo que cuando terminara si le podía llevar carne**

**Nala-para que?**

**Akira-sinceramente no lo se, bueno horita vuelvo**

**Así que akira salió de la cueva para encontrarse con jace y ver que es lo que había echo, bajo por un lado de la roca y dijo:**

**Akira-jace!?...jace!?...donde estas!?**

**Jace-akira! Por aquí!... ven a ver esto!**

**Así que akira se aproximo a donde estaba jace con el cacho de carne en la boca**

**Akira-ok jace que es lo que me querías mostrar?...-al llegar nada mas vio un fuego y ella sabia lo malo que el fuego puede ser, la destrucción que puede causar**

**Akira(alarmada)-jace!...jace!...hay fuego hay que apagarlo!-así que ya le iba a arrojar tierra para sofocar las llamas pero de repente**

**Jace-no no no no!...no lo hagas! Me costo encenderlo**

**Akira-tu lo hiciste?...va a quemar todo**

**Jace-no no no…. Lo tengo controlado**

**Akira(ya calmada)-controlado?...como?**

**Jace-sencillo…con unas piedras alrededor del fuego y ya**

**Akira-y para que la carne?**

**Jace- para cocinarla**

**Akira-coci..Que?**

**Jace-cocinarla….es para darle un mejor sabor…..ven…dame la carne te lo mostrare**

**Jace había encimado unas rocas para que funcionaran como una parrilla ya que estas pasaban sobre el fuego**

**Jace-listo….me harías el honor**

**Akira-huele muy rico**

**Jace-cómelo te va a encantar**

**Akira agarro el cacho de carne y se lo comió en un santiamén:**

**Akira-wow!...sabe maravilloso debo de decirles a todos**

**Akira salió corriendo a la parte del frente de la roca para avisarles a todos lo que jace había echo**

**Akira-fuego!...fuego!-mientras todos salían a ver que ocurría y además alarmados**

**Kovu-fuego donde!?...y como!?**

**Akira-atrás…. Jace lo hizo!**

**Kovu- que!...como que jace lo hizo!?-dijo muy enojado**

**Akira-no es lo que tu crees papá…..jace lo logra controlar!**

**Simba-como que lo puede controlar?**

**Timon-pssss….eso es imposible**

**Akira-pues el lo logro…vengan a ver y traigan carne**

**Así que varios tomaron carne y salieron para poder ver si era cierto lo que decía akira , sobre que jace había logrado crear y controlar fuego.**

**Akira-por aquí..Vengan a ver**

**Así que todos siguieron a akira, y mientras se acercaban a donde estaba jace vieron un resplandor rojo esperando encontrar un incendio en crecimiento pero al llegar quedaron sorprendidos por ver que era cierto lo que decía akira, de que jace había logrado crear y controlar fuego**

**Kiara(sorprendida)-como lo lograste?-y volteo a mirar al piso y vio que las patas de jace tenían unas leves cortaduras-que te paso?**

**Jace-al intentar encender la llama me lastime un poco**

**Simba-pero como lo lograste?**

**Jace-muy simple..Hice primero un círculo con rocas para que las llamas no se propagaran, luego puse unas varas, un poco de hierba seca y al final usando unas rocas encendí la chispa para que se iniciara el fuego**

**Una de las leonas le pregunto:**

**Leona-nos los puedes mostrar?**

**Jace-claro**

**Así que hizo todo lo que les había dicho que hizo para hacer el fuego, y al final chocando las piedras encendió las llamas. Todos quedaron maravilladlos ante lo ocurrido**

**Akira-oh..Jace se me había olvidado con todo eso de tu llegada al reino a mi tía vitani**

**Jace-es un placer conocerla…más bien saber quien es**

**Vitani-el placer es mío al presentarnos debidamente, y por cierto donde aprendiste a hacer eso?**

**Leonas del clan-si donde, lo aprendiste**

**Simba-ya..Ya, no lo presionen, pero , si es una buena pregunta**

**Akira-anda jace dinos donde lo aprendiste**

**Jace-bueno….-jace pensaba que decir no podía decir que lo vio en la tele, ya que ellos ni siquiera han escuchado de ella, y tal vez ni siquiera de los humanos, así que ahora tendría que mentir mas-lo aprendí de mi padre**

**Kovu-al parecer tu padre era muy hábil**

**Jace-si….pero bueno estamos aquí para comer carne no?**

**Akira-así es**

**Jace encendió otras fogatas para que pudieran cocinar la carne y todos comieron como nunca ya que nunca habían comido algo tan rico como la carne cocida. Luego de terminar de comer todos se fueron a dormir:**

**Akira-vamos jace**

**Jace-yo te sigo**

**Caminaron hasta la entrada de la cueva y cuando jace ya iba a entrar para dormir akira lo detuvo:**

**Akira-jace?**

**Jace-si akira**

**Akira-que es lo que ocultas?**

**Jace-ocultar algo…yo?**

**Akira-si…..pensaste mucho sobre que responder cuando te pregunto mi tía sobre donde aprendiste eso**

**Jace-y eso que tiene?**

**Akira-donde aprendiste a hacer eso**

**Jace-esta bien te lo diré….pero**

**Akira-pero que?**

**Jace-te lo diré cuando estés lista**

**Akira-cuando este lista?**

**Jace-si, pero por ahora dejemos esta conversación entre nosotros dos, de acuerdo?**

**Akira-esta bien…por cierto recuerda que mañana seguimos con lo del camuflaje**

**Jace-esta bien, te lo enseñare antes de que me vaya pero por ahora buenas noches**

**Akira-espera como que te vas a ir?**

**Jace-yo tengo un hogar allá afuera y debo de volver…dejémoslo en eso**

**Akira-bien**

**Así que ambos se fueron a sus lugares para dormir, mientras jace se acostaba en la entrada de la cueva akira se iba a su lugar junto a sus padres mientras volteaba a ver a jace con una mirada de preocupación.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

**Luego de quedarse dormidos ambos empezaron a soñar. Akira soñó que un día despertaba en la cueva y volteaba a ver al lugar de jace, pero el no estaba ahí, así que salió con la esperanza de verlo afuera y al salir solo podía verlo alejarse así que salió corriendo detrás de el mientras gritaba:**

**Akira-jace!...jace!...espera por favor!-decía mientras se detenía ya que para ella jace solo se alejaba, y a pesar de tratar de alcanzarlo no pudo y solo veía como se alejaba:**

**Akira-espera!...por favor no te vayas- y despertó de repente e instantáneamente volteo a ver a donde dormía jace con el miedo de que ya no estuviera ahí, pero para su alivio ahí estaba jace, dormido como una roca, así que al ver a jace ahí dormido se tranquilizo y volvió a dormir sin ninguna molestia.**

**Mientras que un poco después de que akira se despertara jace empezó con un sueño muy familiar. El estaba parado en medio de la nada y todo lo que se podía ver era la oscuridad cuando de repente oyó una voz….una voz muy conocida para el **

**Voz-jace**

**Jace-ahora que quieres?**

**Voz-jace…no solo te trajimos aquí para que aprendieras algo sino también para enseñar y ayudar**

**Jace-ayudar?...exactamente con que?**

**Voz-lo sabrás cuando lo veas…pero recuerda esto….sin importar que pase no te rindas y no los dejes**

**Jace-antes de irte…me podrías contestar algo?**

**Voz-claro**

**Jace-quien eres?**

**Voz-uno de los reyes del pasado**

**Jace-pero cual?**

**Voz-el bisabuelo de akira**

**Jace-eres mufasa?**

**Voz-tu lo dijiste yo no-dijo mientras desaparecía**

**Luego de desaparecer la voz despertó y ya era de mañana, había despertado otra vez más temprano que los demás así que salió de la cueva para no preocuparse de despertar a los demás antes de tiempo. Pasado un poquito de tiempo…no mas de cinco minutos akira se despertó y al voltear a ver por jace no lo vio y se preocupo por que su sueño se hubiera echo realidad, de que jace se iba para siempre sin siquiera decir adiós, así que salió apresuradamente para ver si jace se había ido, pero para su fortuna no era así jace estaba en un estanque que estaba enfrente de la roca , estaba tomando agua, akira suspiro de alivio mientras todos los demás despertaban atrás de ella, así que ella se puso en marcha para encontrarse con jace mientras se decía en su cabeza**

**Akira-que es lo que oculta?**

**Akira-por que no lo quiere decir?**

**Akira-cuando estaré lista?**

**Seguía caminado mientras se seguía haciendo las preguntas una y otra vez hasta que se topo con jace**

**Akira-buenos días jace**

**Jace-buenos días, estas lista para practicar hoy?**

**Akira-si-pero lo dijo sin la emoción que normalmente tiene**

**Jace-te pasa algo akira?...no tienes la misma energía de siempre**

**Akira-he estado pensando**

**Jace-sobre lo que te dije anoche?**

**Akira-si…además soñé**

**Jace-que soñaste?**

**Akira-que te ibas de repente sin siquiera decir adiós, y eso me dolió tanto por que eres mi mejor amigo-se lo dijo mientras se acariciaba en el pecho de jace y además le salía una gotita por unos de sus ojos y se escurrió por su cara hasta caer en el piso**

**Jace-hey…sabes que yo no haría eso, además tu eres mi mejor amiga….de echo la única que he tenido en años, así que no te preocupes si algún día me voy tienes la garantía de que me despediré de ti y de todos-se lo dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la de akira para poder consolarla**

**Akira-te quiero jace**

**Jace impactado por la respuesta de akira y sin nada mejor que hacer cambio de tema instantáneamente**

**Jace-bueno, el tiempo corre, hay que entrenar-y empezó a caminar hacia donde habían entrenado la última vez mientras veía como se alejaba con una sonrisa en su cara mientras seguía a jace**

**Luego de llegar a donde había entrenado a akira la otra vez, jace se puso en el mismo lugar bajo el árbol**

**Jace-bien ya sabes que hacer y que no**

**Akira-ok**

**Jace-si lo logras cinco veces continuas ya lo habrás dominado**

**Akira-enserio?**

**Jace-si…entonces comienza**

**Así que jace se echo bajo la sombra del árbol y espero mientras akira se ponía nuevamente su camuflaje. Luego de terminar su camuflaje empezó a avanzar a jace sin hacer ni un solo ruido y cada vez que jace se daba la vuelta se detenía completamente y el no la veía así que se emocionaba pero se controlaba para no arruinarlo y siguió avanzando hasta quedar en una buena posición frente a jace y salto hacia el y esta vez si lo atrapo y ella se emociono tanto por su logro**

**Jace-muy bien ahora hazlo otras 4 veces y ya estarás lista**

**Akira-lista para que?**

**Jace-para ponerlo en práctica**

**Akira creyó que al decir lista se refería a que le iba a contar lo que ocultaba pero no era así. Así que se puso en marcha para demostrarle a jace que podía lograrlo y se fue otra vez y así lo hizo otras tres veces seguidas, ya solo le faltaba una para saber que al fin había domado el arte del camuflaje a pesar que solo lo había practicado un día**

**Jace-bien echo, ahora solo te falta una**

**Akira-se que lo lograre**

**Jace-si no lo dudo, pero recuerda que si fallas esta tendrás que iniciar de nuevo…así que no hay presión-dijo mientras se iba otra vez a su lugar**

**Akira-pues al parecer ya me siento presionada al decir eso**

**Jace-lo se…..por eso lo dije**

**Así que ambos se fueron a sus respectivos lugares, jace bajo un árbol siendo la presa mientras que akira se alejo para poder ocultarse y poner en práctica el camuflaje.**

**Se puso su camuflaje y empezó a acercarse a jace lentamente pero no dejaba de pensar que si fallaba tendría que volver a empezar y le daba flojera tener que empezar nuevamente**

**Akira-bien, aquí voy…sin presión..Confía en ti misma-se decía a si misma en su cabeza**

**Se acercaba un poco mas con cada pasito que daba, avanzaba lento pero sabia que así lo lograría ya que si se apresuraba podía echar todo a perder así que por eso decidió ir con cautela. Cuando se había acercado ya algo movió una pequeña roca lo que hizo que jace se diera la vuelta para poder ver de donde venia y así poder descubrir a akira, así que hecho y un largo vistazo para poder verla pero al final no vio nada. Akira se había preocupado por lo cerca que estuvo de ser descubierta así que tuvo mas cuidado, luego de un poco avanzar llego a un buen lugar y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad salto hacia jace y para cobrar venganza por lo de la primera vez que lo practico al momento de que se lanzo hacia jace lo tiro al estanque:**

**Akira-si!...lo logre!**

**Jace(saliendo del estanque)-si lo lograste…pero en serio era necesario tirarme al estanque?**

**Akira-si…era mi venganza por lo de la primera vez**

**Jace-bueno tal vez me lo merecía, pero recuerda la venganza corrompe el alma**

**Akira-si ya lo se..A veces hablas como mi padre sabias?**

**Jace-no….pero ahora si, bueno ya es hora de volver a la roca del rey ya esta oscureciendo**

**Akira-vámonos**

**Así que ambos se pusieron en marcha hacia la roca del rey para un buen descanso, en especial por akira ya que ella fue la que hiso el esfuerzo físico ya que jace solo fue la presa que descansaba bajo la sombra de un árbol. Luego de caminar un rato por fin llegaron a la roca para descansar y al subir por un lado de ella ya los estaban esperando en la sima**

**Kiara-como les fue hoy?**

**Jace-puesss….**

**Akira-WOW!...lo hice mamá, lo hice!**

**Kiara- que hiciste?**

**Akira-domine el camuflaje**

**Jace- y no lo hace nada mal para ser sincero**

**Kovu-y exactamente como sabes que ya lo domina?**

**Jace-simplemente lo se, para acortar la historia**

**Kovu-bueno, en ese caso ya es hora de irse a dormir**

**Y con esas palabras todos entraron a dormir en sus lugares de siempre solo que esta vez como antes, akira se quiso quedar con jace en la boca de la cueva y ambos se quedaron dormidos.**

**Nota: tarde mas debido a que eh estado trabajando en otra historia ya que la idea esta fresca y no quiero que se me escape de la mente, pero hasta ahora no planeo dejar de escribir esta historia, aunque me tome tiempo la voy a terminar además eh tardado por que eh estado ocupado.**

**ATTE: su buen amigo ironic97**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

**A la mañana siguiente jace volvió a ser el primero en despertarse y lo hizo con un enorme bostezo**

**Jace-aaaaaaaahhh…buenos días Akira**

**Akira-buenos días jace, como amaneciste?**

**Jace-bien y tu'**

**Akira-bien, vamos a poner en práctica el camuflaje hoy'**

**Jace-tómalo con calma hoy hay que tomarnos un día libre**

**Y mientras salían a la luz del sol….**

**Akira-y como que se te ocurre hacer?**

**Jace-pues no me mostraste todo el reino, porque no lo recorremos?**

**Akira-está bien**

**Y justo cuando ya iban a bajar por la roca de rey una voz los interrumpió**

**Nala-ahora a donde van a ir ustedes dos?**

**Akira-no le termine de mostrar el reino a jace, así que terminare de mostrárselo**

**Nala-está bien, pero con cuidado**

**Akira-si abuela, iremos con cuidado**

**Nala-jace**

**Jace-si?**

**Nala-cuídala bien**

**Jace(mostrando un sonrisa)-lo hare**

**Así que bajaron la roca y se pusieron de nuevo en marcha**

**Akira-así que….que quieres ver primero?**

**Jace-cuales son las opciones?**

**Akira-bueno, está entre las lejanías…**

**Jace-y?**

**Akira-o el cementerio de elefantes, así que cual quieres?**

**Jace-bueno….que te parece las lejanías**

**Akira-vaya, creí que elegirías el cementerio de elefantes**

**Jace- y por que creíste eso?**

**Akira-bueno..Pues como es terrorífico y misterioso y todo eso**

**Jace-si pensé en eso pero me dije que dejara lo mejor para el final, así que vámonos**

**Ambos se pusieron en marcha hacía las lejanías y luego de un poco de caminata llegaron**

**Jace-wow, está un poco seco el lugar no?**

**Akira-si así es, y creer que mi padre era de aquí**

**Jace-enserio y como se conocieron tus padres**

**Akira- bueno luego de que mi abuelo matara a scar, scar tenia aun seguidores entre los leones así que mi abuelo los desterró hacia aquí y mi padre había sido el último en nacer y aun así se tuvo que ir**

**Jace-bueno eso aun no aclara mi duda**

**Akira-a eso voy**

**Jace-bueno te escucho**

**Akira-cuando mi mama era un cachorro todavía salió a jugar y mi abuelo les pidió a timon y a pumba que la siguieran pero ella los descubrió de una manera un poco inusual**

**Jace-y con inusual te refieres a?**

**Akira-bueno, pumba le cayó encima**

**Jace-bueno eso si es inusual**

**Akira-bueno, continuo…mi mama se había enojado así que se les escapo y fue a parar a las lejanías y se encontró con mi padre, mis abuelos los separaron por mucho tiempo hasta que un día en la primera y verdadera casería de mama hubo un incendio y mi papa la salvo aunque todo era un plan para que mi padre se acercara a mi abuelo y vengara a scar pero al pasar tiempo con mi madre se enamoraron y lograron unir a todos**

**Jace-bueno, no me esperaba que tu padre originalmente iba a destruir el clan para poder que su clan ocupara el reino**

**Akira-pero eso ya quedo en el pasado lo que importa es el mañana**

**Jace-hay que continuar con el recorrido, yyyy? Donde queda el cementerio de elefantes?**

**Akira- queda por halla en línea recta**

**Jace-te apetece una carrera para que sea emocionante?**

**Akira-está bien..Espera que!?Ya que al ver a jace el ya había salido corriendo**

**Jace-apresúrate lenta!**

**Akira-oye! Eso es trampa!-se lo grito mientras salía corriendo detrás de jace**

**Jace-claro que no! Tu dijiste que si y yo solo salí corriendo!**

**Así que corrieron juntos, hasta que Akira se le lanzo encima para derribarlo y cayó sobre jace y quedaron cara a cara y ambos se sonrojaron**

**Akira-perdón-dijo con timidez en su voz**

**Jace-no..No tu perdóname te caí encima en una de las rodadas cuando caímos**

**Akira-siiii, pero yo hice que nos cayéramos**

**Jace-pero yo te pude haber lastimado al Rodarte encima**

**Akira-bueno bueno, dejémoslo en el pasado**

**Jace-está bien, pongámonos en marcha**

**Akira-no falta mucho llegaremos en un santiamén**

**Caminaron un poco y como había dicho Akira ahí estaba el cementerio de elefantes**

**Jace-wow, es increíble este lugar**

**Akira-lo se **

**Jace-y es seguro estar aquí?**

**Akira-pero claro, desde que las hienas se fueron es seguro, aunque aun está prohibido venir para acá**

**Jace-que!..Y porque está prohibido?**

**Akira-porque hay rumores de que grupos de hienas luego viene a merodear por acá , pero yo no creo en eso**

**Jace-no crees que tu padre se va a molestar si se entera?**

**Akira-siiii, posiblemente pero él nunca se va a enterar**

**Jace-bueno creo que si sacaste un poco de la actitud de tu madre**

**Akira-si lo sé pero mi padre no me cuidaba tanto como mi abuelo a mi madre**

**Jace-Akira debemos de irnos de aquí, y si lo rumores son ciertos? Y aunque no lo sean si se entera tu padre nos va a matar, en sentido figurado**

**Akira-pero de que te preocupas?**

**Y de repente oyeron unas risas que se acercaban por la niebla verde y al despejarse esta revelo a un grupo de seis hienas macho**

**Hiena1-deberias hacerle más caso a tu padre pequeña**

**Hiena2(mientras con un tono burlón)-si podrías encontrarte con alguien peligros, como nosotros-y con eso todo su grupo soltó una risa**

**Akira(con una voz firme)-ustedes no deberían de estar aquí**

**Jace(susurrándole)-al igual que nosotros**

**Akira(susurrándole)-este no es el momento jace**

**H1-y por qué no deberíamos de estar aquí?**

**Conjunto de hienas-si por qué?**

**Akira-desde que abandonaron el lugar y desde que los forasteros se unieron a nosotros estas tierras pertenecen al reino y no tienen derecho de estar aquí**

**H1-pero si solo estamos turisteando, ya sabes..Ver los paisajes, conocer lugares y sobre todo lo que más nos gusta hacer**

**H3-y que es?**

**H6-como que que es, que es lo que más te gusta hacer a ti?**

**H3-pues comer**

**H1-exacto-y con esas palabras todas las hienas se reían mientras rodeaban a jace y Akira y además se los saboreaban**

**Jace-alguna idea?**

**Akira-si**

**Jace-cual es?**

**Akira-dáñalos y que no te maten**

**Jace-me imagine que dirías algo así**

**Al terminar esta palabra una de las hienas salto hacia directo al cuello de jace pero el logro reaccionar antes de que lo mordiera y le soltó un golpe directo en la cara mandándola a volar hacia una roca.**

**Akira-buen golpe jace**

**Jace-gracias…atrás!**

**Akira al escuchar esto lo único que hizo fue agacharse y vio como sobre ella pasaba una hiena que termino enfrente de ella y ella y que de inmediato esta se dio la vuelta y salto hacia Akira, ella ya estaba lista para atacar pero jace salto enfrente de ella y con su boca agarro a la hiena en el cuello y la lanzo lejos hiriéndola y así esta salió corriendo pero las demás no**

**Akira-oye era mío!**

**Jace-le prometí a tu abuela que te cuidaría y no correré ningún riesgo**

**Akira-yo sé cuidarme sola**

**Jace-de eso no lo dudo **

**Y de repente le cayó una hiena encima de él y lo mordió en su cuello y con eso soltó un grito de dolor y como no se la podía sacar de encima se paro en dos patas y cayó sobre su espalda y por obviedad sobre la hiena dejándola aturdida pero se puso de pie al poco rato y lista otra vez para atacar a jace y Akira**

**Akira-estas bien jace?**

**Jace-si, un poco adolorido pero no es nada**

**Akira-no es nada te esta brotando sangre**

**Jace-como dije no es nada**

**Ambos miraron como de nuevo los rodeaban las hienas**

**H1-la comida se resiste**

**H5-asi es pero vale la pena, son dos leones-y soltaron una risa mientras se saboreaban a los dos y los iban arrinconando a una parte más baja del cementerio, cuando ya los habían empujado lo suficiente saltaron hacia los dos haciéndolos rodar cuesta abajo, y al llegar al fondo Akira golpeo su cabeza con unas rocas dejándola inconsciente**

**Jace-Akira!**

**H1-ya solo queda uno**

**H3-si será fácil**

**Jace-no debieron haberse metido con migo-mientras decía esto su respiración se hizo más profunda y acelerada y empezó a mostrar signos de ira en su cara**

**H1-buhu el gatito ya se enojo…que miedoooo!-y salto hacia jace junto con las demás hienas para poder matarlo y así poder comérselos pero él no lo haría tan fácil. Motivado por la ira que había brotado de él ya que habían herido a su mejor amiga.**

**A la primera hiena que se le acerco lo suficiente la agarro por el cuello y la arrojo contra otra pero otra lo alcanzo y con las cortas pero filosas garras de sus patas le rasgo el hombro derecho pero el soltó un golpe hacia esta. Cuando se dio cuenta una de la hienas se estaba acercando a Akira para poder matarla pero el corrió hacia ella y tomo por el cuello a la hiena y la sacudió y la arrojo para dejarla mal herida y al ver esto las demás hienas huyeron ya que se dieron cuenta de que jace no era un gatito indefenso y que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para protegerse y proteger a Akira, y como dije antes huyeron todas, pero menos una**

**H1-vaya vaya vaya, ya salió el león que traes dentro**

**Jace-será mejor que tú también te vayas**

**H1-por qué? Acaso me mataras?**

**Jace-por qué no lo averiguas?**

**H1-por favor! no tienes las agallas**

**Jace-no soy un pez para tener agallas, pero tengo valor**

**H1-el valor no te salvara!-y salto contra jace para matarlo, jace le pego pero la hiena se puso de pie e instantáneamente y se puso sobre la espalda de jace y le empezó a hacer más grande la herida que ya le había echo una de las hienas y por eso le empezó a sangrar aun mas y soltó un enorme rugido que se escucho muy lejos, para quitárselo de encima se tiro nuevamente sobre su espalda.**

**Esto le funciono, pero el ya estaba débil y no podía mantenerse de pie por los rasguño y mordeduras que le habían dejado pero la hiena si podía ponerse de pie**

**H1-creo que tu valor no sirvió de nada chico-y se empezó a acercar a Akira para matarla**

**Jace-no, por favor no lo hagas**

**H1-lo lamento pero es la ley de la selva**

**Jace-noooo!- reunió todas sus fuerzas y salto hacia la hiena embistiéndola mientras le agarro con su boca el cuello y se lo torció hasta que trono y ahí quedo la pobre hiena**

**Jace-la ley de la selva…..Akira Akira me oyes**

**Akira(con una voz muy tenue)-jace estas bien?**

**Jace-ahora si**

**Akira-que bien-mientras tallo su cabeza con la de jace pero de inmediato cayó desmayada al seguir aturdida por el golpe que recibió**

**Jace-descuida te llevare sana y salva a casa-así que se hecho sobre su espalda a Akira y empezó el viaje a la roca del rey a pesar que le dolía todo el cuerpo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ROCA DEL REY**

**Kiara-en que piensas kovu?**

**Kovu-en nada**

**Kiara-tu estas pensando en algo**

**Kovu-jace quiere volver a su casa, no?**

**Kiara-si, es su hogar**

**Kovu-pero como lo tomara akira?**

**Y antes de que kiara respondiera escucharon un rugido**

**Kiara(alarmada)-serán los chicos?**

**Kovu-más vale que no pero hay que asegurarnos…zazu!**

**Zazu-si señor**

**Kovu-ve a buscar a akira y a jace tal vez estén en problemas ve a ver en las demás zonas, nosotros iremos a donde ellos practicaban**

**Zazu-entendido señor-y emprendió el vuelo**

**Kovu-vamos… síganme –y con eso varias leonas del clan junto con la familia fueron en busca de ambos hacia la zona en donde practicaban el camuflaje ya que pensaron que estarían por ahí**

**A los pocos segundos de volar zazu diviso en el suelo a jace malherido con akira en la espalda e inconsciente así que se dirigió hacia donde estaba kovu junto con los demás a avisarles**

**Kiara-donde podrán estar?**

**Kovu-ni idea**

**Zazu-señor…señor**

**Kovu-los encontraste!?**

**Zazu-si señor están por halla-dijo mientras rápidamente señalaba la dirección con una de sus alas**

**Kovu-vamos!**

**Al ir corriendo luego de un rato vieron a lo lejos un bulto que se movía, y conforme se acercaban lograron distinguir que ese bulto era en realidad jace con akira sobre su espalda y que al cabo de segundo cayó**

**Desde el punto de vista de jace**

**Luego de haber salido con akira del cementerio empezó a caminar. Agotado y herido anhelaba un poco de ayuda de quien fuera además de que solo él quería descansar pero sabía que podía ser peligroso así que siguió cuando diviso a lo lejos que alguien se acercaba, el solo podía pensar en que si eran peligrosos o no pero cuando se acercaron lo suficiente logro distinguir que era kovu junto con el clan así que se dejo vencer por el cansancio**

**Kovu llego primero seguido de kiara y los demás, nala se acerco a jace y el abrió los ojos y con un esfuerzo notable solo saco unas palabras**

**Jace-cuide de ella-al terminar estas pocas palabras jace se desmayo**

**Kiara-jace está mal herido, tiene rasguños y mordidas**

**Nala-akira no tiene ningún rasguño**

**Kovu-hay que llevarlos a la roca del rey….zazu**

**Zazu-si mi rey?**

**Kovu-ve y busca a rafiki necesitaremos de su ayuda**

**Zazu-enseguida mi rey-y se fue volando en la dirección del hogar de Rafiki**

**Kovu se lanzo a jace encima de el ya que jace es más pesado y kovu podía aguantarlo mas ya que era más joven, simba se lanzo a akira por ser más ligera ya que como ya no era tan joven ya no podía esforzarse demasiado como antes. Empezaron a dar su marcha a la roca del rey ya que al ver las marcas de jace, supieron que los responsables eran hienas y podrían seguir por ahí así que se fueron cuidándose los unos a los otros.**

**Luego de caminar hasta la roca del rey y subirla recostaron a jace en el fondo de la cueva donde duermen y a akira en su lugar junto a sus padres. Pasó un tiempo para que llegara Rafiki**

**Kiara-Rafiki…que bueno que viniste, por favor échales un vistazo**

**Rafiki-está bien-Rafiki se acerco a akira y la reviso rápidamente**

**Rafiki-despertara en unas horas, solo sufrió unos golpes estar bien**

**Nala-ahora jace el está mal herido**

**Rafiki-por favor no puede…-ni siquiera pudo terminar la oración al ver las heridas de jace, el había pensado que serian unos leves rasguños no lo que vio ahí. Empezó a examinar a jace con detalle y para eso se llevo su tiempo**

**Rafiki-es más grave de lo que me imagine pero no de que preocuparse**

**Kovu-estar bien?**

**Rafiki-si, solo no hay que dejar que se esfuerce o podría lastimarse de seriedad**

**Simba-como cuánto tiempo estará inconsciente?**

**Rafiki-honestamente no lo se**

**Pasaron unas horas y todos estaban con los ojos puestos en ambos hasta que akira rompió el silencio con un…**

**Akira-donde estoy?**

**Kiara(emocionada)-que bien al fin despertaste!**

**Akira-si pero que paso?**

**Kovu aunque también estaba emocionado de que akira haya despertado también estaba molesto**

**Kovu-no lo sé….tu dímelo**

**Akira no le pudo dirigir directamente la vista a su padre ya que lo había desobedecido**

**Akira-bueno creí que podría ser interesante ir ahí pero nos encontramos con la hienas y …..las hienas!..Donde esta jace!**

**Kovu le señalo con la pata a donde se encontraba jace acostado, ella quedo horrorizada a ver ahí a jace mal herido. Se acerco al lado de jace**

**Akira-no no no….esto es mi culpa el me dijo que no deberíamos de estar ahí pero no le hizo caso**

**Nala-tranquila, el estará bien, es fuerte**

**Simba-yo diría que mucho, pero por ahora tenemos que descansar, en especial tu akira**

**Todos luego de la felicidad de que la hija del rey estuviera bien se fueron a dormir, akira no podía concebir el sueño ya que la atormentaba la culpa de las heridas de jace, así que cuando se quedo dormida no logro descansar**

**A la mañana siguiente akira se había despertado primero y volteo a ver a jace, pero para su sorpresa él no estaba ahí**

**Akira-mama! Jace no esta**

**Kiara se levanto de inmediato y volteo a ver en donde se encontraba jace, y efectivamente él no estaba ahí. Kiara levanto a kovu y el así vez a simba y nala los cuales se preocuparon por la ausencia del mal herido jace**

**Kovu-como es que se ha ido?**

**Salieron a la parte de afuera y se vieron a lo lejos a jace tomando agua en un estanque. Fueron hacia el rápidamente**

**Nala-pero que haces acá afuera?**

**Jace-tenia sed y no quería despertar a nadie**

**Simba-estas herido, debes de descansar**

**Kovu-concuerdo con simba, tienes que reposar**

**Akira-jace**

**Jace-si akira?-akira se pego de repente a jace y le dijo**

**Akira-lo siento todo fue mi culpa, podrás perdonarme?**

**Jace-claro…..akira**

**Akira-si?-le respondió mientras seguía pegada a el**

**Jace-me estas lastimando**

**Akira al oír esto se despego de él rápidamente para dejar de lastimarlo**

**Akira-perdón perdón**

**Jace-no hay problema**

**Kiara-jace debes de descansar te podrías lastimar**

**Kovu-jace, te quiero agradecer por cuidar a mi pequeña niña-dijo volteando a ver a akira**

**Akira-papa-kovu solo le sonrió**

**Jace-no fue nada**

**Kovu-pero claro que lo fue y por eso siempre tendrás mi eterna gratitud**

**Simba-creo que debes de ir adentro para descansar**

**Jace-ok**

**Jace fue caminado despacio hacia la cueva para poder descansar y reponerse de las heridas que tenía en su cuerpo, le tomo su tiempo pero al fin llego a la cima y se dispuso a recostarse en su lugar de siempre. Le dijeron que no podía esforzarse mucho y que debería de estar así por varios días hasta que se repusiera por completo. Pasaron varios días antes de que eso sucediera, durante ese tiempo akira estuvo a su lado platicando aunque a veces lo dejaba solo para poder ir a cazar con las demás leonas, pero en esos tiempos o estaba solo o lo acompañaba alguien de la familia de akira con los cuales les hacia platica. Se preguntaban sobre sus familias y sus historias, el pasado y lo que esperaban para el futuro, a jace le gustaba escuchar sobre la historia de simba y como la vivió cada uno desde sus respectivas vistas, también sobre cómo se conocieron kovu y akira, aunque ya conocía la historia quería escucharla más a fondo. Cada vez mejoro mas su estado con el paso de los días, al principio no podía caminar bien pero fue progresando cada vez más, de no poder caminar a caminar un poco rápido y de ahí a ya casi poder correr, un día llego Rafiki para volver a revisar a jace para dar su diagnostico si ya estaba curado lo cual paso ya estaba vivito y coleando, a quien más le dio más gusto de que jace ya pudiera regresar a una vida normal**

**Akira-que bien!...que bien!**

**Rafiki-ya estas totalmente curado pero debes de cuidarte mejor y no tomar riesgos**

**Jace-si, lo tomare en cuenta**

**Kiara-que bueno que ya estás bien**

**Simba-si me alegro por eso**

**Jace-creo que debo de estirar los huesos, no hacer nada puede ser dañino**

**Jace y akira hicieron los siguientes días lo que estaban acostumbrados a hacer lo cual incluía jugar a corretearse e ir a cazar algo para comer con una buena fogata las cuales aun no lograban hacer los demás ya que eran difíciles de hacer, y como dije al principio de este párrafo pasaron días hasta que un día jace se daría cuenta porque lo enviaron a ese lugar**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

**Ya estaba amaneciendo y la luz apenas tocaba la entrada de la cueva pero lo suficiente para despertar a jace y salió de la cueva para poder disfrutar de un nuevo día**

**Akira-buenos días jace**

**Jace-hola Akira**

**Akira-listo para ir de cacería hoy?**

**Jace-mas que listo**

**Nala-apenas amanece y ustedes dos ya piensan salir a explorar**

**Akira-buenos días abuela**

**Jace-buenos días nala**

**Nala-buenos días, y que piensan hacer hoy?**

**Akira-queríamo cazar un poco para poder comer bien hoy**

**Nala-me gusta la idea, solo asegúrense que este bien la carne**

**Jace-si nos aseguraremos de eso**

**Ambos bajaron por un lado de la roca del rey y se propusieron cazar algo bueno para poder comer, además de lo que las demás leonas iban a cazar ese día así junto con lo que ellos llevarían podrían comer un poco más de lo habitual. Habían caminado por la sabana tratando de poder cazar algo en otra área, donde no habían ido las demás leonas para que poder disfrutar una cacería entre "amigos". Divisaron una pequeña manada de cebras desde una colina**

**Akira-creo que podremos sacar algo de aquí**

**Jace-entonces vamos-se separaron, uno por la izquierda y otro por la derecha, se estaban acercando sigilosamente a las cebras, ya estaban cerca pero por desgracia Akira piso una pequeñísima rama que se encontraba ahí pero a pesar que era pequeña logro hacer el suficiente ruido como para espantar a las cebras así que salieron corriendo perseguidas por jace y akira pero no pudieron alcanzarlas**

**Akira-perdón**

**Jace-no hay problema, busquemos a otra manada ya que esta ya sabe que estamos aquí**

**Akira-vamos**

**Salieron a buscar otra manada de cebras mientras que jace pensaba que ya era tiempo de revelarle la verdad, quien y que era y de donde venía en realidad. Ya estaba a punto de decírselo pero Akira lo interrumpió**

**Akira-ahí hay unas pocas**

**Jace-akira lo que te había…..**

**Akira-luego me dices primero cacemos**

**Jace-bueno**

**Apenas habían empezado a acercarse cuando se oyó un gran ruido que asusto a las cebras y a ellos también y solo se quedaron agachados entre la hierba y lograron ver que solo había una cebra tirada en el suelo**

**Akira-jace que fue eso-le dijo mientras miraba la car de preocupación de jace, como si el supiera lo que era ese sonido**

**Jace-no hagas ruido y aléjate despacio**

**Akira-por?...que es eso?**

**Jace-alejémonos sin notarnos**

**Akira hizo lo que jace quería mientras solo veía una nube de polvo avanzando hacia la cebra acompañado de una especie de zumbido hasta que se dejo de mover a escasos metros de la cebra. Jace y Akira estaban a lo lejos observando**

**Jace-akira debemos de irnos ya!**

**Akira-quiero ver qué es eso**

**Jace-akira es enserio lo de irnos de aquí**

**Akira no quiso irse de ahí, seguía persistiendo de quedarse ahí y lo hizo a pesar de la insistencia de jace por irse de ese lugar. Jace veía a Akira que tenía pintada en su cara una mirada fija hacia la nube de polvo que empezaba a disiparse y que con eso a su vez la mirada de Akira se agrandaba más y más como la preocupación de jace.**

**Luego de disiparse la nube revelo una extraña cosa de color verde que era cuadrada sobre una especie de piedras redondas de color negro, pero eso no era todo de esa cosa bajaron dos seres parecido a Rafiki solo que uno era de unas partes pálido y el otro de unas partes de color más oscuro y que mientras que el resto de su pelaje era extraño, de una textura diferente a esas partes ya mencionadas, y que eran de otros colores como el verde y el negro además con unas extrañas protuberancias en la cabeza y que parecían llevar una especie de bastón oscuro.**

**Escucharon que empezaron a charlar pero debido a la distancia no entendieron nada, uno de esas extrañas criaturas se acerco a la cebra y la empezó a arrastrar hacia la cosa verde pero se detuvo y señalo a lo lejos una cebra que se había quedado por la curiosidad. Akira y jace vieron que el otro levanto el bastón que tenía en sus manos y apuntándolo hacia la cebra, unos segundos después se oyó el mismo ruido y la cebra cayo**

**Akira-la mataron!**

**Jace-y si no nos vamos a nosotros también**

**Akira-ahora si vámonos**

**Jace-no hagas ruido**

**Empezaron a retroceder lentamente para que las criaturas no los oyeran y así no poner sus vidas en peligro, tras haberse alejado lo suficiente empezaron a correr directo a la roca del rey para avisarles a todos lo que habían visto, pero para su sorpresa al llegar ahí no solo habían leones habían de todos tipo de animales reunidos**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

**Todos hablaban a la vez preguntándose lo mismo, que fue ese ruido, de donde provenían, que lo hacía y sobre todo si era peligroso**

**Cebra-que fue ese ruido?**

**Elefante-queremos respuestas!**

**Kovu-calma por favor, por ahora todos vayan a sus casas….**

**Akira-papa!, papa!- gritaba Akira mientras se acercaba deprisa a el**

**Kovu-donde han estado?**

**Akira-vimos lo que origino el extraño ruido!**

**Kovu-que?-los demás animales también habían oído esto justo cuando se estaban yendo, pero, debido a esto se quedaron**

**Kiara-que era}'**

**Akira-eran como una especie de mono con un raro pelaje y venian en un extraño animal, y no solo eso tenían unos bastones brillantes que era lo que provocaba el ruido y cuando lo apuntaban a un animal este caía muerto!**

**Nadie lo podía creer, pensaron que estaba loca,**

**Jace-es el hombre, ha llegado aquí!**

**Akira-jace tu sabes lo que pasa verdad?, vi tu espresion de miedo**

**Kovu-y que es este hombre?**

**Jace-es como dijo Akira- son como monos solo que son demasiados listos, el extraño animal en donde venían es un auto, una máquina para transportarse y lo peor de todo es ese bastón que llevan son armas de fuego que con un disparo mata a lo que le han apuntado**

**Simba-y por qué construirían algo como eso?**

**Nala-si, es algo muy horrible**

**Jace-es que el hombre no tiene garras, ni colmillos para poder casar, usan lo que hay en su entorno y luego lo transforman para que sea más efectivo**

**Los animales, no creían lo que decía, algo que a juzgar por lo que dijo no era una amenaza solo lo era por su inteligencia que usaba para crear cosas malas hasta que uno grito-como sabe todo eso?-**

**Akira-si como sabes todo eso?**

**Kovu-me gustaría saberlo**

**Jace-es porque…..**

**Nala-adelante jace puedes decírnoslo**

**Jace-lo que les he dicho sobre mi pasado es en parte mentira**

**Akira-nos has estado mintiendo ****L****….por qué?**

**Jace-porque no me creerían- decía mientras retrocedía cada vez un poco más hacia el costado de la roca donde se encontraba la rampita por donde subían**

**Simba-creer que?**

**Jace-que antes de venir aquí…yo era uno de ellos**

**Kovu-pero como es eso posible?**

**Jace-no lo sé simplemente tuve un sueño y oía una voz, la voz de mufasa**

**Simba-jace no te ocultes bajo el nombre de mi padre**

**Jace-simba no lo hago, solo digo la verdad**

**Kovu-por qué no lo dijiste antes?**

**Jace-ya les dije no pensé que me fueran a creer**

**Akira-yo solo te creo una cosa hasta ahora, que ellos son peligrosos **

**Jace-akira por favor déjame explicar**

**Kovu-calla! Solo dirás más mentiras**

**Akira-es cierto eso que eras uno de ellos?**

**Jace-por desgracia si-nadie podía creer semejante revelación por parte de jace**

**Kovu-te perdonare la vida ya que salvaste la de mi hija, pero vete de aquí y no vuelvas, serás exiliado**

**Jace-pero necesi….**

**Kovu-te estoy dando la oportunidad, será mejor que la aproveches-le dijo con una cara de odio y desprecio mientras se acercaban desde atrás de Kovu las demás leonas**

**Jace-akira, por favor has entender a tu padre**

**Akira-solo vete-mientras soltaba una pequeña lágrima de sus ojos**

**Jace estaba devastado, si le hubiera dicho un día antes a akira que él era un humano esto sería muy probablemente diferente. Bajo la roca mientras y mientras avanzaba noto todas las miradas que demostraban un odio. Se estaba alejando cada vez un poco más de la roca y volteaba a verla de reojo hasta que ya le perdió de vista y no solo había perdido la roca del rey si o a la única amiga que había tenido en años. Camino y camino hasta que a las lejanías el llego, pero no se detuvo ahí, siguió derecho ya había llegado a donde terminaban las lejanías y empezaba un desierto, solo se quedo contemplando esa enorme cantidad de arena que se encontraba delante de él. Ya era de noche y estaba haciendo frio así que se refugió en una cueva que había encontrado por ahí, se metió en ella y solo se hecho en el piso y ahí estuvo acostado mientras se le salían unas lagrimas por la tristeza que sentía, pensaba que el de verdad era solo una gran mentiroso, les mintió quien era y que era, pensaba además de eso que están en un gran peligro pero si volvía de seguro lo mataran pero si no volvía mataran a todos pero no soportaba la idea de que lo miraran con repulsión todos, además con odio y decepción es especial por parte de Akira**

**MIENTRA EN LA ROCA DEL REY**

**Akira se encontraba dentro de la cueva, apartada de los demás, solas, sentadas en el fondo sin dirigirle la vista a alguien y ni siquiera les hablaba. Estaba triste por la ida de jace, su sueño al final se había hecho realidad, jace se fue sin decir adiós**

**Afuera de la cueva estaba Kovu, Kiara, simba y nala reunidos**

**Kiara-le afecto la partida de jace**

**Kovu-solo la uso para acercarse a nosotros, es un traidor**

**Kiara-ni siquiera le dejaste explicar todo**

**Kovu-para qué? Solo para que diga más mentiras?**

**Nala-y si nada mas mintió en o que él era en realidad?**

**Simba-eso me recuerda algo que paso ya hace mucho tiempo**

**Kovu-a qué?**

**Simba-a ti, cuando llegaste tenias la misión de matarme pero al final….bueno tú lo sabes mejor que nadie**

**Nala-debiste dejarlo explicarse**

**Kovu-basta! Yo ya tome mi decisión**

**Akira-y si lo necesitamos?-dijo mientras salía de la cueva**

**Kovu-no lo necesitaremos, mande aponer a las leonas en alerta alrededor de la roca, mañana enviare a unas leonas a mandarles un mensaje de que se vallan si no quieren problemas, así que si es todo lo que me tiene que decir buenas noches**

**Kovu entro a dormir acompañado de los demás pero Akira pensó solo en jace y por los sentimientos que tenia a él, su corazón le decía que él no era malo que no era un traidor, ya que había visto en sus ojos un alma bondadosa y muy buena además porque ella lo conocía mejor que nadie del clan**

**Ella sabía que necesitarían su ayuda si querían sobrevivir a los humanos, ya que él los conocía debido a que él era uno de ello, pero pensó, ¡quemas da que fuera uno de ellos, el es más un león ahora y no cualquier león él es parte del clan!. Y con estas palabras tomo la decisión de ir por el **


	14. Chapter 14

**nota: ok...debido al miedo de que me vayan a linchar por no publicar publique este capitulo...nah! mentira!...use el tiempo que tenia libre para escribir. tecnicamente aun no estoy de vacaciones asi que seguire tardando un poco para publicar**

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**Akira espero hasta que fuera ya muy de noche para poder fugarse de ahí, espero además a que se quedaran dormidos la mayoría en especial su padre ya que por obviedad no la dejaría irse a buscar un traidor. Luego de que estuviera bien segura de que ya estaba dormido ejecuto su plan no tan bien planeado, salió por la parte trasera de la cueva (por donde había salido kiara en la segunda peli "si se acuerdan no?") muy silenciosamente, después de eso espero a que una de las leonas que hacía guardia se alejara y justo como lo predijo se fue así que empezó su marcha pero fue interrumpida**

**Kiara-a dónde vas jovencita?**

**Akira-solo…solo quería hacer guardia **

**Nala-pues yo no lo creo así**

**Kiara-tu que crees que vaya a hacer mama?**

**Nala-no lo sé, kiara**

**Kiara-crees que debamos avisarle a su padre?**

**Nala-que le vamos a decir?, que no vimos a alguien irse a la mitad de la noche con nuestra completa aprobación y que le deseamos suerte en su búsqueda**

**Kiara-creo que tienes razón mama, si alguien se fuera le diría además que se cuide mucho y que siga a su corazón**

**Y con eso se retiraron ambas, akira estaba feliz por la aprobación de ellas dos así que emprendió su viaje en busca de jace.**

**A la mañana siguiente, kovu ya se había despertado y mando de inmediato envió a zazu para que buscara donde estaba el hombre, parte de la información que trajo zazu fue el número de personas que había que eran al menos unas 5, pocos pensó kovu. Paso algo de tiempo pero al final regreso zazu con la información que le había pedido kovu. Al tener esto mando a llamar a un pequeño grupo de 5 leonas para que fueran a ver al hombre y exigirles que dejen sus tierras en paz.**

**Kovu-por que tardan tanto?**

**Kiara-tranquilo de seguro todo está bien**

**Pero para su desgracia no todo está bien, a lo lejos vieron dos leonas que corrían hacia la roca el rey, rápidamente fueron a ver que les había pasado **

**Kovu-pero que paso?!**

**Leona-al llegar ahí les hablamos para que dejaran las tierras del reino**

**Kiara-y luego qué?**

**Leona-sacaron sus varas de metal las usaron con nosotras solo logre que una de nosotras le empezó a salir sangre las otras dos empezaron a tambalearse de un lado al otro antes de caer…luego de eso salimos de ahí no supimos lo que fuera de las otras**

**Kiara-ojala que estén bien**

**Regresaron a la roca de rey, y kovu noto casi de inmediato que akira no estaba**

**Kovu-donde esta**

**Kiara-quien?**

**Kovu-akira…donde esta?**

**Kiara-no lo se**

**Kovu-ahora tú también mientes**

**Kiara-de que hablas?**

**Kovu-se que sabes donde esta al igual que yo**

**Kiara-y si lo sabes porque me preguntas…no te das cuenta que lo necesitamos, no lo dejaste hablar antes de expulsarlo de aquí!...que sentiste tu cuando mi padre te expulso sin dejarte hablar**

**Kovu nada más se quedo mirando el suelo con una mirada pensativa y de remordimiento se decía así mismo en su cabeza-kiara tiene razón de eso…cuando simba no me dio ninguna posibilidad de defenderme…como odie eso y ahora yo lo he hecho también-. Solo se quedo así, pero no demostraba culpa alguna en su mirada**

**Kovu-es por eso que la dejaste ir por él?**

**Kiara-no solo por eso..Es también porque lo necesitamos aquí, el nos podría ayudar**

**Kovu-pero como confiar en él, todo lo que sabemos son puras mentiras**

**Kiara-pero tu viste como es en verdad, viste la mirada en sus ojos, recuerda que los ojos son la entrada al alma**

**Kovu-le daré una oportunidad para demostrar quién es en verdad**

**Kiara solo se dio la vuelta y camino hacia dentro de la cueva y se dijo así misma –algo es algo- se acerco junto las demás leonas que estaban viendo el estado de las que volvieron**

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON AKIRA**

**Ella trataba de encontrar el rastro de jace, a pesar de que no tenía demasiado tiempo de que se había ido la naturaleza se había estado encargando de ocultar sus pasos, muy literalmente ya que el viento lo ha estado borrando, apenas eran visibles una leves huellas en la tierra, pero en cuanto mas las seguía cada vez eran menos visibles.**

**AHORA CON JACE**

**Jace había encontrado un lugar para poder refugiarse, una pequeña cueva que en realidad era una entrada a un sistema de cavernas subterráneas, era fría y sin vida pero serbia para lo que necesitaba. Se encontraba recostado sobre su panza, pensaba en qué hacer con respeto a su dilema(volver o no volver…eh ahí el dilema) por la parte que quería volver, era porque sabía que ellos no sabían lo suficiente sobre los humanos para poder protegerse de ellos y mucho menos para hacerles frente, solo se quedo ahí recostado recordando los días pasados antes de su exilio hasta que se quedo dormido mientras empezaba a correr el aire que arrastraba esa seca arena que estaba cerca.**

**DENUEVO CON AKIRA**

**El viento empezaba a correr cada vez más fuerte, se empezaba a elevar el polvo y la arena que había en los alrededores lo cual le dificultaba ver, empezó a correr con fuerza el viento así que antes de que empeorara decidió ir a refugiarse, empezó a buscar un lugar que le sirviera para resguardarse. Camino y camino y no encontraba un lugar en donde meterse hasta que debido a la poca visibilidad cayó en una grieta que se encontraba en el suelo.**

**Cayó dentro de unas cavernas enormes que pasaban por debajo de todo el lugar. Al ponerse de pie y tras recuperarse del golpe por la caída decidió buscar la forma de salir de ahí a pesar de no saber a dónde se dirigía, ya que era un lugar totalmente desconocido por ella y por los demás así que decidió tomar un camino a la suerte para ver a donde la llevaba, para su desgracia no le gustaría lo que iba a encontrar por el camino tomado…**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15 **

**Mientras akira caminaba por el sombrío túnel que apenas era iluminado por las tenue luz que entraba por arriba de entre las grietas que había, había polvo y telarañas por donde viera akira, irónicamente no había ni una miserable araña en las telarañas, al parecer también abandonaron el lugar luego de que este fue abandonado por los leones ya que al no estar esto ya no había insectos lo que para ellas era cero comida (son como yo…van a donde hay comida ****) seguía caminado por el túnel mientras este se seguía agrandando solo que se distrajo con las telarañas que hacían lindos patrones en las paredes y a akira le parecían muy interesante y se preguntaba-como es que pueden hacer eso?- y no vio que se dirigió a una que abarcaba todo el ancho del túnel y lo alto también y paso atreves de ella lo cual le disgusto, digo a quien le gusta que se le pegue una telaraña en la cara, eso es horrible ( eso me paso a mi solo que tenia arañas y yo tengo aracnofobia y era chiquito así que me espante horrible). Luego de quitarse las telarañas lo mejor que pudo siguió con su caminata por el túnel.**

**Luego de caminar mas por el túnel empezó a escuchar unas voces que provenían de más adelante, así que decidió echar un ojo para saber quién era. al ir hacia de donde venían las voces dio con una cámara subterránea que si era algo grande, era genial pero no quienes estaban ahí, al asomarse sobre una roca logro ver a una hienas que se encontraban hablando (la hiena líder será abreviada por Hl las demás solo H)**

**Hiena1-cielos viejo, de por sí ya teníamos hambre y ahora esas cosas nos quitan mas comida**

**Hiena2-si…además de que han cazado a tres de los nuestros**

**Hiena3-al menos a los leones no les va también…**

**Hiena1- que quieres decir con eso?**

**H3-escuhe por ahí que se llevaron a tres de sus leonas…dos están vivas la otra…bueno no es necesario decirlo**

**H4-bueno si nos quedamos aquí escondidos no nos pasara nada…se llevaran a los leones**

**H2-entre menos depredadores más comida para nosotros**

**Hl-que no se les ha ocurrido a ustedes que solo piensan con el estomago que…**

**H1-que que!?...**

**Hl-que esas cosas cazan tanto leones como hienas, es decir somos sus presas también**

**H2-no lo había visto de esa manera**

**H1-pero claro que no, eres un cabeza hueca**

**H2-oye!...a quien le llamas cabeza hueca!?**

**H1-a ti…ves, ni siquiera sabes que te llaman a ti**

**Con esto la hiena se enojo sobre su comentario y salto sobre la otra soltando las mordidas, mordida en una oreja en una pata e incluso en la cola que era donde les dolía mucho**

**Hl-basta los dos, es por esas actitudes es que seguimos al borde de la decadencia…tenemos crías que alimentar y hembras también…además de que esos apestosos leones nos echaron hasta hace poco uno cobro la vida de mi hermano**

**Al oír esto akira considero que el hermano de esa hiena era el que había matado jace hace poco. Para poder ver mejor la escena de la hienas ahí reunidas decidió alzar la cabeza por sobre la roca un poco más, pero al hacer eso movió unas pequeñas piedritas que debido al lugar se oyó un eco por todo el lugar**

**H3-creo que no estamos solos…-dijo con una sonrisa malévola**

**Akira se puso muy nerviosa y asustada ya que la superaban en número ya que sabía que por ahí había más hienas, donde?...quién sabe? El lugar era grande. Para favor de akira es que como había muchos túneles y por cómo era la cueva las hienas no sabían de donde venia el ruido así que se separaron para ver de dónde venía el ruido.**

**Akira solo se agacho lentamente rogando para que tuviera la más mínima oportunidad para poder largarse de ahí. Oía como caminaban la hienas por ahí, lo cual le empezó a preocupar más debido a que oía como se acercaba una de ellas. Cada vez se oía mas cerca las pisadas, con esto akira se puso cada vez más nerviosa conforme se acercaba la hiena.**

**Se quedo totalmente estática detrás de la roca mientras solo podía observar que el hocico de la hiena se empezaba a asomar por arriba de la roca donde estaba ella, akira tenía demasiado miedo en ese entonces pero no se dejo controlar por este así que se quedo calladita rogando de que no se le ocurriera mirar hacia abajo, para su fortuna no volteo hacia abajo y para demostrar su alivio soltó en voz baja un suspiro acompañado de un cerrar de ojos pero al momento de volver abrirlos se encontró con la cara de una de las hienas con una cara de psicópata mientras le decía con una horrible voz**

**H-hola!**

**Akira con lo único que pudo reaccionar fue soltándole un golpe en la cara y luego salir corriendo de ahí, tenía que salir lo más pronto posible ya que estaba en "la boca del lobo" así que se puso nuevamente de pie y emprendió la retirada de ese horrible lugar**

**H1-por allá va la comida!-dijo señalando a akira mientras huía por el túnel**

**h2-y que estas esperando?!...ve por ella!**

**Las hienas que estaban ahí originalmente empezaron a dar la persecución de akira por los túneles y debido a los ladridos y gruñidos que soltaban se enteraban las demás hienas que se encontraban por ahí. Mientras akira corría empezaba a escuchar mas y mas ladridos y gruñidos que venían de varios tuéneles y que parecía que la rodeaban, empezaba a tener aun más miedo lo cual solo le ayudo a perderse, como ya la hienas sabían que ella estaba ahí lo único que hizo teniendo las mas mínima esperanza fue soltar un enorme grito de auxilio**

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON JACE**

**Jace se encontraba profundamente dormido soñando con lo bien que la había pasado con akira pero algo lo despertó, un grito, pero no le tomo importancia creyó que solo había sido parte de su sueño ya que estaba recordando cuando se enfrentaron a las hienas pero volvió a oír el grito solo que esta vez mas fuerte y supo en ese mismo instante que no era parte de su sueño si no que en realidad alguien necesitaba ayuda, logro identificar por donde venia el ruido, provenía de las cuevas así que decidió entrar y a ayudar a ese alguien que lo necesita**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

**Jace salió corriendo a toda velocidad para poder ayudar, a pesar de no saber por dónde ir exactamente seguía corriendo por los túneles, como única referencia usaba el ruido que provenía de estos para así poder dar con él quien necesita la ayuda. Cada vez que se encontraba con un cruce de caminos escuchaba atentamente para poder distinguir de donde provenían los gritos de socorro.**

**DE NUEVO CON AKIRA**

**Luego de correr por los túneles y encontrar sé por ahí una o dos hienas enfrenta de ella y que luego les daba un zarpazo para así poder pasar, corrió hasta que dio con una caverna, lo malo de esta caverna es que era donde querían las hienas que terminara akira, la única salida de ahí estaba arriba de su cabeza pero no le llegaba por su cuenta, necesitaría de otra persona para poder alcanzar ese lugar, a pesar de ya darse cuenta de esto siguió saltando con la esperanza de poder llegar. Dejo de hacer eso cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba rodeada por las hienas y que una de estas salto por ella pero antes de que esta la alcanzara un león le cayó de arriba y la lanzo lejos de akira, exacto, se trataba de jace**

**Akira-jace!**

**Jace-akira...que haces aquí?!**

**Hiena-jefecito…ese es él quien se hecho a su hermano-le decía muy emocionado mientras señalaba a jace quien golpeaba a las hienas que se les acercaban junto con akira. El "jefecito" soltó un gran gruñido y con esto todas las hienas que estaban a punto de atacar a la pareja de leones retrocedieron y con esto akira y jace solo se quedaron con cara de what?**

**Hl-el es mío!**

**Akira-como que tuyo?**

**Hl-hace un tiempo, no mucho en verdad perdí a mi hermano, era un bueno para nada pero aun así es de la familia**

**Jace-y eso que con nosotros**

**Hl-que uno de mis subordinados me dice que eres tú…acaso me equivoco?**

**Jace-no-con esto hubo mucha ira entre todas las hienas presentes incluso entre la pequeñas crías**

**Hl-bueno..Solo quiero conocer tus razones**

**Jace-fue en defensa propia…las demás entendieron que íbamos a hacer lo que fuese necesario para sobrevivir pero tú hermano no!**

**Hl-bueno…así funciona la cadena alimenticia, como va a pasar justo ahora**

**Jace-pero está cambiando por "los invasores" no es así?**

**Hl-y tú que sabes de ellos?-a la hiena le llamo la atención lo que comento jace**

**Jace-se que se van a apoderar de todo, que no les importara a cuantos maten de ustedes o de nosotros, y lo peor de todo es que….**

**Hl-es que muchachito?**

**Jace-es que muchas de esas muertes solo van a ser por diversión **

**A las hienas les llamo la atención esto, ellas ya sabían cómo eran pero no desperdiciaban nada, en otras palabras, ellas mataban para poder sobrevivir y así poder ver un mañana, pero, criaturas que solo matan por que quieren divertirse, hasta para las hienas les pareció sumamente primitivo**

**H(hembra)-que clase de criatura haría algo así…matar solo por diversión es demasiado incluso para nosotras la hienas**

**Akira-se hacen llamar el hombre o ser humano, aunque sean pocos son sumamente peligrosos**

**Hiena)-es cierto jefe, yo mismo vi como usaban sus varas que hacen ruido para matar**

**Jace-akira…**

**Akira-si jace?**

**Jace-me apoyaras por lo que voy a hacer?**

**Akira-si**

**Jace-gracias…quisiera poner en práctica un dicho de donde vengo**

**Hl-y que dicho es ese?**

**Jace-"el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo"**

**Hiena-ja!..Leones y hienas trabajando juntos!?**

**Hiena2-jajajajajajaja!...ya mátenlo! Antes de que me mate de risa! Jajajajaja!**

**Hl-cállate!...a que te refieres con eso?**

**Akira-a lo que él quiere llegar es que…si, tal vez entre nosotros seamos enemigos por naturaleza**

**Hl-solo me acabas de dar otro punto para matarlos ahora**

**Akira-pero ahora ha aparecido un enemigo mutuo, un enemigo que no nos quiere a los dos y que para poder defendernos deberemos de trabajar juntos…**

**Jace(susurrando a akira)- ya suenas como una autentica reina**

**Hl-bueno tal vez sobrevivamos, pero, aun que lográramos sacarlos de aquí seguimos sin ganar algo nosotros, pasamos hambre y frio y no se diga de la sed…como simplificar lo que quiero decir?...a ya se, que recibimos a cambio?**

**Akira-bueno….**

**Hl-espero tu respuesta leoncita**

**Akira-eso ya no dependería de mi…si no de mi padre**

**Hl-tu padre es el rey, deduzco yo por lo que acabas de decir**

**Akira-si…podría llevarte a que negociaras junto con él para un trato que los beneficie**

**Hl-si ese es el caso, acepto…hienas déjenlos ir**

**MIENTRAS TANTO ELN LA ROCA DEL REY**

**Kovu se encontraba pensando en akira, que es lo que le había pasado, si se encontraba bien cuando sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, de arriba para abajo**

**Kiara-que tienes?**

**Kovu-sentí una perturbación en la fuerza (XD no me resistí en ponerlo)**

**VOLVAMOS CON JACE Y AKIRA**

**Akira-sé que mi padre al inicio no estará de acuerdo con esto**

**Jace-no tenemos otra opción necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos**

**Hl-entonces cuando partimos?**

**Akira-solo podrás ir tu solo**

**Hl-por?**

**Akira-para que no te tomen como una amenaza**

**Hl-si es necesario**

**Jace-entonces está decidido debemos de partir**

**Hl-espera niño bonito, debemos esperar a que se calme la tormenta, es peligroso salir con este clima…puedes perderte muy fácilmente y quien sabe a dónde llegues a parar, así que por ahora tendrán que quedarse hasta mañana**

**Akira-bien**

**Con esto jace y akira se quedaron ahí hasta el siguiente día, aunque claro dejaron hienas en todas las salidas "por si las moscas", ósea si intentaban escapar mientras todos dormían, aunque claro akira y jace no se relajaron tanto, hicieron guardias cada uno por si se les ocurría a las hienas atacarlos mientras dormían, no es por nada pero la reputación de las hienas las precede. Quien hizo la primera guardia fue jace, para que así akira pudiera descansar luego del susto que se llevo hace poco, pero antes de quedarse dormida le dijo algo a jace aunque con cansancio**

**Akira-jace**

**Jace-si?**

**Akira-perdón por no apoyarte antes**

**Jace-no importa- y con tan solo escuchar esto akira se quedo dormida acurrucada junto a jace, lo cual le gusto mucho, lo extrañaba a pesar del corto tiempo separados**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

**A primera hora de la mañana siguiente los tres partieron hacia las tierras del rey o para ser más específicos hacia la roca del rey para que ambos líderes tuvieran una tranquila charla para ver si era viable una alianza entre ambos para sacar a los humanos de ahí para que no causaran mas desastres (digo, todos conocemos de lo que somos capaces nosotros los humanos).**

**Luego de mucho caminar por fin podían ver haya a lo lejos la línea que separaba a las áridas y muertas tierras de las lejanías de las lindas y rebosantes de vida de las tierras del rey así que sin dudarlo siguieron su camino. Tras caminar otro rato de tiempo por fin llegaron a su destino, la piedra en forma de roca, aunque la llena no fue muy bien recibida por las leonas ya que estuvieron a punto de atacarla pero no lo hicieron ya que les dijeron que no lo hicieran así que dejaron que siguiera su camino, pero eso sí, no le quitaron el ojo de encima**

**Kovu al ver a la hiena se le quedo viendo con una mirada demasiado fría**

**Kovu-por que trajeron eso aquí?...**

**Kiara-kovu, no tienes que decir algo antes que nada?**

**Kovu-tienes razón, jace…**

**Jace-si?..**

**Kovu-quisiera pedirte perdón por lo que te hice sin siquiera dejarte defender… sé lo que se siente, y es un sentimiento horrible y a pesar de eso yo hice lo mismo contigo así que espero que me perdones**

**Jace-pero claro que lo perdono señor**

**Kovu(mentalmente)-vaya! Que fácil!**

**Kovu-bueno, ahora por que trajeron a esa hiena aquí?**

**Akira-creo que esto también debe de discutirse con el abuelo y la abuela no lo crees papa?**

**Kovu-si**

**Así que entraron a la cueva y solo se quedaron ahí simba, nala, kovu, kiara, jace, akira, zazu, timon, pumba y la hiena por supuesto**

**Zazu-pero como te atreves a venir a las tierras del rey sucia hiena!?**

**Hl-cállate pajarito o serás mi almuerzo**

**Simba-cálmense los dos, porque estás aquí**

**Hl-por su nieta y el novio de su nieta**

**Kovu-novio?-mientras lo miraba con la misma mirada fría con la cual miro a la hiena y el solo trago saliva**

**Kiara-kovu recuerda ya no es una niña**

**Kovu-ya lo se**

**Akira-padre, lo trajimos aquí porque necesitaremos más para poder sacer a los humanos de las tierras**

**Hl-y a cambio de eso quieren que los dejemos volver a donde estaban y dejarles cazar**

**Simba-creen que hemos olvidado lo que le hicieron a esta tierra tras que mi tío les dejara quedarse aquí!**

**Nala-esas fueron horribles tiempos de sufrimiento**

**Jace-si me permiten hablar si no nos aliamos con las hienas no tendremos tantos para poder espantarlos de aquí**

**Kovu-pero si son solo 5 humanos según lo reportado por zazu**

**Zazu-o acaso dudas de mi habilidad de contar?**

**Jace-y eso hace cuanto fue?**

**Zazu-hace unos pocos días**

**Jace-y no han vuelto a ver verdad?**

**Kovu-no…acaso crees que?..**

**Jace-no lo creo, estoy seguro de eso**

**Kovu-zazu!**

**Zazu-si su majestad?**

**Kovu-ve lo más rápido que puedas y ve si ha habido algún cambio**

**Zazu-entendido su majestad- y tal fue la velocidad con la que salió de ahí que dejo una nube de polvo con su forma**

**Jace-eso es ser eficaz**

**Timon-mira chico…aquí solo hay profesionales, entendido**

**Pumba-timon podrías ayudarme?**

**Timon-pero claro mi porcino amigo en que…-al darse por completo la vuelta para poder ver a pumba y lo que encontró fue a pumba atorado en una pequeña grieta en la pared de la cueva**

**Timon-pero?...pumba como terminaste ahí dentro?**

**Pumba-es que vio que entro un rico escarabajo del estiércol aquí timon**

**Simba-alguien dijo escarabajo?**

**Akira-abuelo no tienes otra cosa más importante de la cual ocuparte?**

**Simba-cierto…-y diciéndole con un susurro a timon en su oído-si lo atrapan guárdenme un cacho**

**Timon-la parte de enfrente o la de atrás?**

**Simba-la de atrás-y con eso se alejo de ellos**

**Jace-si, puedo notar que tan profesionales son…**

**Timon-te mostraremos que tan provisionales podemos ser…**

**Akira-es profesionales timon**

**Timon-exacto, fue lo que dije**

**Akira-no tú…sabes que olvídalo**

**Pumba-disculpen yo sigo aquí atorado**

**Timon-o cierto…león de juguete, ayúdame con esto-timon tiro de la cola de pumba mientras que jace tiraba de sus patas traseras hasta que por fin lograron sacarlo de ahí**

**Hl-no me imagine que fueran así incluso ya de grandes**

**Luego de un poco de tiempo por fin timon logro sacar el escarabajo de la grieta ya que el si cabía mejor en ella, no como pumba, y también llego zazu muy agitado**

**Zazu-señor!**

**Kovu-que noticias traes zazu?, como ha cambiado?**

**Zazu(agitado)-señor antes de que me acercara por completo se podía ver donde estaban, sin duda alguna han aumentado su numero**

**Simba(con el escarabajo en la boca)-a cuantos?**

**Zazu-no pude contarlos, por lo menos ha aumentado otras cuatro veces y ahora han traído animales con ellos**

**Kiara-que tipo de animales?**

**Zazu-parecen hienas**

**Jace-genial, ahora trajeron perros para rastrearnos**

**Akira-perros?**

**Jace-si son como hienas solo que las que trajeron son entrenados para poder localizarnos fácilmente**

**Kovu-esto complica las cosas**

**Kiara-por que**

**Kovu-por que ahora tiene animales que eles facilitaran encontrarnos…unos buscan mientras que otros matan**

**Hl-no voy a dudar de su capacidad**

**Jace-si, que malo que mucha de la inteligencia humana se usa para hacer daño…por cierto zazu trajeron mas de las maquinas?**

**Zazu-por supuesto que si**

**Jace-bueno, eso será un problema…(pensando)… creo que se como encargarnos de eso…**

**Pumba-y cómo?**

**Jace-TUNELES!-y con esa palabra la cara de timon cambio**

**Timon-mi…mi…fa…familia?...ni loco!**

**Simba-y exactamente como nos servirá la familia de timon?**

**Jace-porque lo que nos preocupa son sus maquinas, si nos deshacemos de ellas será más fácil**

**Akira-sigo sin entender**

**Jace-digamos que su "corazón" necesita comida**

**Kovu-aja?**

**Jace-y la comida está en la panza**

**Timon-ve al grano!**

**Jace-la panza esta debajo cerca del suelo y si lo rompemos no funcionaran además de pincharles las "patas"**

**Kiara-y por eso que los necesitamos ya que ellos se acercaran por debajo de la tierra sin que se den cuenta y podan sabotearlos**

**Hl-seguimos sin resolver mi asunto…que piensan**

**Kovu-simba que es lo que debo hacer?...nunca creí que tomaría una decisión como esta**

**Simba-haz lo que creas correcto**

**Así que kovu pensó, por un lado si aceptaba iban a tener la posibilidad de ganar pero también corría el riesgo de que los traicionaran, pero si no era obvio de que les iban a dar caza, por un lado o por otro las hienas aparecían**

**Kovu-está bien, pero casen con medida, no queremos que se repita lo de la última vez**

**Hl-yo he aprendido de los errores del pasado**

**Akira-entonces queda arreglado, mañana iremos por la familia de timon y la hiena por los suyos**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

**Ya empezaba a amanecer, todos empezaban a despertar y como de costumbre jace ya estaba afuera de la cueva y simba salió para poder verlo…**

**Simba-en que piensa jace?**

**Jace-en nada simba…**

**Simba-a i no me engañas jace, tú piensas en algo, en que…yo no se**

**Jace-pienso…en que si esto funcionara en verdad**

**Simba-y por qué lo crees así?**

**Jace-el ser humano es muy terco cuando busca algo…**

**De repente salió akira junto con timon y pumba**

**Akira-de que hablan ustedes dos?**

**Jace ya estaba a punto de responder cuando simba se le adelanto**

**Simba-en que ya deberían de haber partido ustedes por los familiares de timon y las hienas**

**Timon-un momento!**

**Simba-que ocurre timon?**

**Timon-yo creo que ustedes creen que nosotros dos no podemos hacer esto solo**

**Pumba-pero timon..**

**Timon-silencio amigo trato de que nos mejoren el sueldo**

**Pumba-pero no tenemos sueldo**

**Timon-quine dijo algo de sueldo, enserio pumba a veces me pregunto de donde sacas esas palabras de repente que no tienen que ver**

**Pumba-lo siento**

**Timon-como sea, lo que quiero decir es que podemos hacer esto totalmente solos, sin ayuda de un león o de cualquier otra cosa**

**Simba, akira y jace solo se quedaron mirando los unos a los otros por la reciente propuesta de timon**

**Simba-está bien, en ese caso ustedes seguirán solos luego de que jace y akira lleguen con las hienas**

**Timon-entendido capitán**

**UNAS DOS HORAS DESPUES…**

**Timon-ya no puedo más, es demasiado ya no puedo caminar más!**

**Jace-timon para empezar estas sobre pumba y solo hemos avanzado unos metros**

**Timon-es que me preparaba para cuando en realidad pasara**

**Hl(dirigiéndose a akira)-en verdad creen que puedan solos?-akira solo respondió con una pequeña risita**

**Hl-creo que eso responde mis dudas**

**Akira-bueno no hay que subestimarlos-a pesar de decir esto no quitaba una leve cara de preocupación**

**Luego de haber caminado por un largo tiempo lograron llegar a donde se encontraban las hienas**

**H1-jefe como la paso?**

**Hl-he hecho el trato con los leones-el "jefe" les explico todos las cosas que acepto, a algunos no les pareció pero es mejor que seguir en ese lugar tan pobre en recursos**

**Akira-bueno, fue un día largo y ya está oscureciendo, ustedes dos tendrán que partir mañana temprano**

**Timon-el tiempo es oro akira así que partiremos en este instante-a pesar de su enorme entusiasmo cayo dormido**

**Hl-vaya héroe, bueno a dormir, mañana partiremos con mas hienas-y con eso todos se fueron a dormir aunque timon ya se les había adelantado**

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

**Timon y pumba estaban bien dormidos soñando con montones de insectos hasta que el sueño fue interrumpido de repente**

**Akira-timon...timon!**

**Timon-solo un poco mas mama…**

**Akira-no soy tu madre pero si tienes que ir a buscarla**

**Timon-mira akira…sabes cómo mantengo mi belleza…con un buen sueño**

**Hl-pues lo hubieses pensado mejor antes de ofrecerte para esa tarea**

**Puma-creo que tiene razón timon, debiste pensarlo mejor..**

**Timon-no me ayudes…pero tienes razón debemos cumplir con simba**

**Así que salieron de las cuevas en donde estaban para así poder emprender su viaje a ese paraíso donde habían pasado tantos años de crianza con simba**

**Mientras se alejaban de donde estaban con la cabeza en alto, con el objetivo bien puesto en la mira les gritaban-suerte!-hasta que emprendieron el camino mientras mutuamente se perdían de vista**

**Timon-ok pumba…desde ahora estamos solos**

**Pumba-claro hasta que lleguemos con los demás**

**Timon-me refería a que…olvídalo**

**Caminaron y caminaron kilómetros bajo el ardiente sol de áfrica, pero!, a pesar de eso no se detuvieron siguieron adelante**

**Pumba-timon…timon!-timon ya estaba bien cansado a pesar de que estaba sobre la espalda de pumba**

**Timon-que?**

**Pumba-ya llegamos**

**Timon al voltear hacia adelante logro ver ese paraíso que alguna vez les perteneció a ellos hace tanto tiempo y tuvieron una bienvenida por parte de la mama de timon(conocida también como ma)**

**Ma-timy!-y como era de esperarse le dio un fuerte abrazo asfixiante**

**Timon-mama…mama..Mama ya suéltame esto es serio necesitamos su ayuda**

**MIENTRAS TANTO DEVUELTA EN LA ROCA DEL REY**

**Alrededor de la roca del rey, se sentía el ambiente muy denso debido a que los leones y las hienas estaban juntos en un mismo lugar y obvio los leones no olvidaron que le habían hecho las hienas a las tierra del rey, digo, de por si son enemigos naturales y sumándoles el pasado empeora mas.**

**Por fortuna kovu, antes de que llegaran la hiena ya les había dicho que venían y que iban a tener un acuerdo.**

**Simba-jace, akira…vieron de que se fueran en la dirección correcta timon y pumba verdad?**

**Akira-si**

**Kiara-ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que vuelvan**

**Y VOLVEMOS CON TIMON Y PUMBA**

**Timon ya estaba muy relajado flotando sobre pumba en el lago mientras se bebía un buen coco**

**Pumba-timon, no crees que ya deberíamos decirles sobre lo que venimos?**

**Timon-ok ok, solo quería descansar un poco, después de todo fue un largo viaje-así que fueron a la orilla para poder hablar con el tío Max(Tm) que estaba ocupado dando su clase de yoga**

**Tm-la grulla se estira abra las alas y…**

**Timon-tío Max!**

**Tm-timon porque interrumpes nuestra clase de yoga así?!...estos muchachitos haciendo lo que quieren**

**Pumba-disculpe las molestia tío Max, pero es que necesitamos hablar con usted**

**Tm-sobre qué?**

**Timon-túneles**

**Así que reunieron a todas las suricatas que había y les contaron todo lo que había pasado desde que llegó jace hasta ahora. Muchas se espantaron y otras se sorprendieron y otras ambas, el punto es que todas reaccionaron con sorpresa de una forma u otra.**

**Tm-ok, ya los escucharon…quien quiere servir al rey para sacar a eso invasores a así salvar lo que es nuestro!?-a pesar de las ganas que mostraba el tío Max, solo hubo silencio como respuesta**

**Ma-creo que no está funcionando-dijo en voz baja**

**Timon-escuchen, si tal vez suena terrorífico, pero nos necesitan ya que nosotros tenemos habilidades que les ayudarían mucho para así salvar nuestras tierras y sin nosotros no podrán…seguiremos ocultándonos o pelearemos!?No solo por el ahora si no también por el mañana y el día que sigue! Y el que le sigue a ese!..Así que que dicen?**

**Pero a pesar de esas palabras de timon sigue el silencio hasta que…un grupo de 6 suricatas salió de entre la multitud**

**Tm-sabia que podíamos contar con ustedes!**

**Timon-y estos quiénes son?**

**Ma-bueno…como veras timon desde que dejamos de cavar túneles ya que no había necesidad de escondernos en ellos, se pensó en hacerlo como deporte y ellos son el campeón de las tunelimpiadas**

**Pumba-las que?**

**Jimmy-tunelimpiadas…por cierto soy Jimmy capitán de las rocas de hierro(Jimmy, Rick, julio, dani, ángel y Luis)**

**Rick-se trata de buscar objetos por debajo de la tierra en el menor tiempo posible y los mas posibles,**

**Pumba-aja**

**Julio-además de que cada vez son más pequeños y en lugares más extensos**

**Tm-es decir que son los mejore, los mas rápidos constructores de túneles y ahora también los más valientes**

**Timon-bien entonces partamos**

**Tm-un segundo timon…yo también voy**

**Ma-pero tío Max…es muy peligroso**

**Tm-y perderme esta aventura?..Ja!..No lo creo**

**Timon-vaya...el tiempo sí que cambia a las personas**

**Pumba-si que tienes razón timon**

**Jimmy-bien…entonces como ya está decidido partamos**

**Así que todos se despidieron de ellos antes de partir hacia la aventura, claro ma se despidió apretujando a timon hasta quitarle el aire**

**DEVUELTA A LA ROCA**

**Jace-creo que ya se perdieron**

**Akira-por que los crees?**

**Jace-porque ya paso algo de tiempo**

**Simba-pero en que estaba pensando?**

**Akira-espera abuelo! Mira!-dijo akira señalando hacia el horizonte donde se veía a un grupo de suricatas acercándose a la roca**

**Simba-son ellos!**

**Así que salieron corriendo a recibirlos.**

**Jace-es todo?**

**Timon-oye..Peor es nada**

**Jimmy-somos más de lo que vez**


End file.
